Dealing with Daish
by Mint Julip59
Summary: The aftermath of dealing with Daish and Harry leaving SI10.
1. Chapter 1

Harry radioed in and told Chas about Daish and waited patiently with Dempsey as the patrol cars, fire brigade and ambulance turned up. 'Stop looking so pleased with yourself,' she mocked him. 'I'm only doing this to save you from unemployment; I can't imagine you as anything other than a cop. Or anything I could imagine is probably illegal.'

Dempsey smiled and held her gaze, 'it's good to have you back Harry, ain't the same with Hargreaves or Watson they ain't as decorative,' he regarded her reaction to that his arms still crossed over his chest.

Harry gave him an exasperated look and sighed. 'That's it; is it? That's the limits of your emotional vocabulary? I don't want to work here without you,' she could see he looked awkward like a small boy who liked a girl but wasn't going to say it.

The Lieutenant watched as she came towards him and gave a characteristic shrug, 'ain't like you then storming off and handing in your notice, finding a bunch of old bones to catalogue,' he ran his arm around her shoulder and held her gaze and took in her beautiful face as she looked up at him. 'Guess we both ain't so good with the words, angel.'

The Sergeant moved out of his embrace as she saw a squad car come racing towards them, Chas and Spikings got out of the vehicle. Spikings glanced from one to the other gauging their demeanour and he couldn't work out much from that. 'The brewery's put in a complaint about the pub shooting and the fire brigade and the port authority are giving me ear ache about getting the car out of the river but apart from that it's been a good day.'

'Daish just reversed off the jetty,' Dempsey shrugged, 'guess he didn't fancy prison food,' he watched the fire engine turn up and then frogmen arrived to locate the car.'

'Mob stealing off the mob, well I don't suppose that's much of a surprise,' he turned to Makepeace, 'a word Sergeant,' Spikings drew her to one side. 'What's happening Harry are you returning to SI10? You're a good copper and I don't want to lose you and if you want to partner with someone else then that can be arranged.'

'I need to talk to Lieutenant Dempsey about that sir; we haven't had time to discuss the matter.' Harry looked decisive and she knew the conversation was long overdue.

'Understood, it hit Dempsey pretty hard when you left, he even asked me if I thought he was boring.' Spikings ran his hand over his short prickly hair obviously uncomfortable with that particular memory.

The blonde officer looked self-conscious and bit her lip, she'd been so busy protecting herself she'd hurt James feelings and she was sorry for it. 'I see, can I get back to you on this tomorrow sir, I'd like to think about it.' Spikings nodded told them both to come in to the office in the morning to write up their report and also imparted some good news that Sergeant Hargreaves was out of the coma.

Dempsey looked relieved about that even though he knew he'd told her to not intervene with Daish he still felt guilty about a partner of his being hospitalised.

Spikings moved off to deal with the other teams after telling Dempsey he could have the rest of the day off and saying a begrudging, 'good work.' He gave them the time to get their issues sorted and hoped he'd get his crack team back as they were essential to the survival of SI10.

'Buy you a beer,' Dempsey asked her as she looked a little uncertain about what to do next. She nodded and drove them to her house as she had a very pleasant pub nearby with a pretty little garden. They were unlikely to find any coppers there so they could have some privacy.

She parked the car on her drive and walked with him into the small pub courtyard with its pretty hanging baskets with over flowing Impatience, Petunias and Fuscias, they'd been there before on a number of occasions.

'I like the way your city bars have these little hidden gardens we don't have that in New York so much,' he went to the bar after they found a table. He ordered the wine she liked and a beer for him and wondered how much she'd push him on the emotional stuff and realised he'd probably have to give some to get her back in her rightful place which was by his side.

He wished he'd changed now after sleeping rough with Dan; he'd sure had a skin-full; he took the drinks out to the courtyard and found a guy chatting to Harry and obviously putting the moves on her and Dempsey's jaw squared dangerously. He put the drinks on the table and gave the guy the stink eye which resulted in him moving off after telling Makepeace he'd see her around.

Harry had noticed her partner's territorial behaviour and a small smile touched her lips and her gaze wandered over him as he sat down. 'You smell very masculine, Dempsey,' her gaze mocked him. 'Oh and a slight bouquet of stale alcohol, how pleasant,' she picked up her wine and took a mouthful.

The Lieutenant ignored that and cut to the chase. 'I heard what Spiking said about reassigning you,' he growled. 'Is that what you want?' He drank the beer from the bottle and watched her intently. Makepeace was a difficult dame to read that was for sure, she'd make a good poker player he should teach her some time.

'Well I don't know, if I said yes to that option what would you do, all supposing Spikings couldn't find someone as decorative as me to partner you,' she asked tongue in cheek and sipped her wine and waited for him to struggle with the challenge of that question.

He held her gaze and gave her a wince of a smile, he could see she was gonna force the issue she had that stubborn look on her that he was very familiar with. 'What do you want Harry? I'm a guy it makes the conversation move along quicker if you just tell me.'

She laughed at that and shook her head slowly. 'No, I don't think that will do, James… I left because I saw you in a pool of blood after Crazy Joe took aim and shot you dead. I told you I didn't want to see you die and I don't,' she traced the pattern on the cast iron table.

'So if you partnered with someone else you wouldn't see that but what if you became friends and liked them then you wouldn't want to see them die either; where does that get you?'

'Nowhere apparently,' she looked up at him her gaze steady. Was he being deliberately obtuse or was he just refusing to see that it was him in particular she cared about. She should have stayed in the bloody museum.

Dempsey could see she wasn't impressed by his answer, he'd have to emotionally engage or this would all go to hell in a handbasket. He leaned forward and caught her hand to stop her tracing patterns and hiding from him. 'Okay, cards on the table. It ain't just a partner thing and apart from their being no other cop that looks like you that really ain't it.'

'It ain't… isn't,' Harry had been sure he'd bluff his way out of admitting that he needed her for anything and she was a tiny bit hopeful he'd make the effort for her.

The colour of her eyes changed and he felt he'd been a jerk making out she was some kind of trophy partner, well she was but that wasn't it. All the guys envied him spending his time so closely with Makepeace cos she was so hot but he had deep feelings for her which were more than that. 'Nope I'd miss your funny face and you're annoying little mannerisms, c'mon Harry we get each other and besides that there's the other thing.'

'The other thing and what would that be, Lieutenant?' Harry was really listening now and willing him to say something to make her stay by his side. At that moment the barmaid came and collected glasses from the nearby tables and Harry's glass was nearly empty.

'Would you like to order drinks,' she asked her gaze moving over the American male with interest.

'Sure that would be nice, thanks. Prosecco for the lady and can I have another beer,' he smiled charmingly and watched the girl blush. Still got it he thought and that helped with the tension cos he was feeling out of his comfort zone.

Makepeace felt very frustrated and guessed that with James it just wasn't going to happen, he'd had her undivided attention for three years; well for part of every day anyway and that's what made him happy because he could then have casual sex elsewhere and he didn't have to commit to a damn thing.

Dempsey could see Harry was looking irritated but he waited for the girl to come back with the drinks. 'What's your name,' he asked her in a friendly tone.

'Tania,' she flashed her pretty green eyes at him.

'Thanks Tania, get a drink for yourself,' he put some notes on her tray and watched her walk back inside. 'Think she likes me,' he grinned at Harry. Whoa that just bought him nothing and Harry had got out of her seat and looked like she was about to leave. 'You're not leaving because we haven't had our little talk,' his dark eyes were determined on hers, 'sit down Harry.'

She glared at him. 'I wouldn't want to cramp your style James, why talk to me when you can flirt with the waitress and maybe get lucky.'

'Well that would be where the other thing comes in,' he drawled as she sat down again. He picked up his beer and took a decent slug of it. 'I have feelings for you Harry that don't come under the role of partner or friend.' That had been difficult and he knew there wasn't the end of it because she'd want more and that's what this whole resignation thing had been about. He'd subconsciously known that though he'd fought against the change. _You're not indispensable Harry, neither are you_, echoed in his brain.

'More like friends with benefits?' She asked in a sarcastic tone not feeling any emotional context to this and that's what she wanted.

'Nope not like that cos it's not just sex, you're beautiful of course I want sex but it's more than that. Jesus, I wanted that three years ago, it's more than that you know it is.' He looked moody and glanced at her; she was regarding him like he was some kind of strange specimen under a glass. 'How hard are you gonna make this Harry, I need you in my life is that what you wanted to hear?'

Harry picked up her wine and considered that, well that hadn't been too bad she supposed; should she push him further or not he was obviously finding this hard. 'Well it's a step up from 'nobody wants to see anybody die,' she agreed.

Dempsey was annoyed at that and it showed. 'When I thought Coltrane had you shot I didn't care about anything other than killing him cos there was nothing for me after that,' he glared at her. 'You're not just anybody to me; I just didn't know what was going on with you and the Crazy Joe thing.'

Harry's heart thumped painfully at his admission and her blue eyes softened on his. 'Thank you,' she said softly, 'that means a great deal to me James.'

'Good, I'm not great with this stuff and I've never been able to figure out what you want from me. I mean we go out, we have fun but you never… You ain't exactly touchy feely, you shoot down any attempt I make to get closer.'

Harry laughed. 'Yes well about that, it just comes across as an automatic reflex, you're a flirt Dempsey. I was never sure you wanted me specifically or just an attractive female.'

'I want you,' he admitted awkwardly finding the label on his beer bottle intensely absorbing. 'I have done for a long time.'

'Good,' she sipped her wine viewing him with something that approached affection.

'What does that even mean?' Dempsey was royally frustrated with the chess game she was playing. So far he'd spilt his guts and she really hadn't

'It means that I'll come back to work and I won't ask Spikings to be re-assigned and we'll take it from there.' She could see he wasn't satisfied with that.

Dempsey gave her a glance that held a flash of anger. 'Harry, you're gonna have to give me more than that. I asked you before; what do you want from me and you ain't answered that.'

'Well if you want me in your life James, then you're going to have to show me what that means; if you want a relationship with me then you could start by asking me out?'

'We are out, okay….. Dempsey glowered at her. 'Okay princess, I want this to be a date. So I asked you for a beer but it's a date not a drink with a work colleague.'

Harry frowned as he came and sat beside her and she pouted at him. 'That's not really fair; I'm already here you didn't give me a chance to accept or decline.'

Dempsey tipped up her chin and his gaze moved from eyes to her mouth and then back to her eyes again. 'You're a tough woman to date Makepeace, give it up…. He leant closer he'd wanted to kiss Harry from that first day, well he'd wanted to do more than that. He could see she looked nervous and he guessed it was like breaking an invisible boundary they'd both observed; his heart was beating its way out of his body and he could see the pulse beating in her neck; it was something of a tell.

Well he'd emotionally bled out in front on her so it was time to get something back and God knows he wanted her taste, his mouth brushed over her soft lips getting her used to the idea. The gentle touch sent a sharp acknowledgement of hunger throughout his body and then Harry gave a soft little moan of a sound that was such a turn on. His fingers slid into the silk of her hair winnowing through the fine strands as his lips parted hers and her jaw relaxed and he didn't need more that as he deepened the kiss. Now Harry liked to challenge him on just about everything but in this area that weren't happening and he noted her letting him take the lead.

Harry had longed for his kiss but she'd only wanted it if he had feelings for her other than lust, she felt the grip of his fingers deep in her hair as he dominated her senses; James was a very good kisser. His tongue touched hers and then slid against it coaxing hers into bad behaviour and a delicious languor took over her senses as he seduced with the kind of confidence she'd always suspected he would have when it came to this. When he broke the kiss her blue disturbed gaze searched his.

'Don't ever leave me again,' he growled softly his dark eyes held strong emotion as they looked at her. That had come from nowhere but it was heartfelt, he needed her. She was his London, his England and he'd felt lonely without her.

'I won't,' she whispered her touch moving to his jaw and running over the dark stubble there and her blue gaze warm with feeling. 'I promise.' Her eyes closed as he kissed her again and she subliminally registered the chatter of the other people in the bar and a bee buzzing around the flowers but that all faded into the background as James pulled her deeper into his embrace and her body responded by pressing closer to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Spikings had Makepeace in his office for a long time and Dempsey kept looking over to see what was going on. The chief seemed to be really giving her something of an intense re-entry interview. He looked over at Chas, 'I thought the boss wanted Makepeace back; seems to be giving her the third degree.'

'He never accepted her resignation exactly; well he didn't process it so it shouldn't be difficult for her absence to be just logged as holiday. The guvnor's got a lot of time for Harry he thinks she's top floor material.'

'Yeah, she's good at all the schmoozing,' Dempsey agreed. He guessed it went with the aristocratic background, he watched the blonde as she conversed with the Chief Superintendent and wondered what she was saying and if any of it was about him or them. He'd managed to kiss her last night and generally make out but she hadn't given it up yet because she wanted a full-blown courtship. It was just like her; she made everything so damned difficult but then again Harry was worth it so he guessed he'd play along.

'You talked her round in the end then,' Chas observed dourly. 'I knew you'd get there eventually,' he gave a small smile. 'Partner's a long time,' he added taking away any sense of the personal. The Glaswegian detective was discrete but there were a number of times after particularly stressful cases that Dempsey had stayed over at Sergeant Makepeace's and he knew that the American's deeply protective nature had been welcomed by his partner.

'Yeah, well you know when your partner's a dame it's harder; they're complicated cos whatever you think's going on is usually wrong.' He went and refreshed his coffee. Dempsey glanced across at the office his frustration evident, 'I hope Mad Gordon's ain't making her rethink it cos it took a lot of persuasion to get her back here.'

'Made you work for it did she,' Chas enquired tongue in cheek. 'You've met your match with that one Lieutenant,' he smiled. 'Fancy a beer they could be in there a while.'

'Sure, I'll leave a note tell them where we are,' he penned something quickly and left it on Makepeace's desk. He felt irritable and impatient and wanted to know what was going down in Spikings office.

Dempsey bought Chas a drink and sat down in the bar area rather than the lounge. 'Your wife gave you the run around didn't she, you know when she didn't turn up at the church, don't you think broads make things complicated?'

Chas acknowledged that. 'Nervous she said; we'd been planning it for a year, it set me back thousands.' He looked glum at the thought of the bill and then cheered up as he recalled he was now a happily married man and had a real home to go to.

'Why'd she do that?' Jim looked puzzled. 'It's like Harry over the Crazy Joe thing; I mean we've been in a lot of nasty situations and she picks that one to run off and resign. I talked it through with her but I still don't get why?'

'Emotional probably,' Chas responded wondering if Dempsey and Harry had had a proper talk. 'Harry's a woman and they're emotional; it's the way they're made.' That was the end of the conversation as they both dwelt on the mystery that was woman.

Watson joined them, 'Makepeace is back then. Maybe I'll get a reprieve and I won't have to partner you after all. I can tell you something if you get offed I'll give the bloke a round of applause and a free pardon.' Watson and Dempsey had something of a combative relationship and enjoyed winding each other up.

An hour later they were joined by Spikings and Harry in the pub and the chief bought a round to celebrate Harry's return to the fold. 'Business as usual tomorrow,' the Chief announced with obvious satisfaction. 'Gun running investigation or a drugs cartel your choice.'

'Harry can choose,' Dempsey smiled at her. 'What do you want angel shooters or shoot up?' He picked up his beer amused at his own joke and feeling very happy to see his partner back where she belonged.

'I'll read through the files tomorrow and tell you,' she answered pleasantly. 'It's nice to be back; very familiar,' she eyed her partner over her wine glass and saw the question in his gaze as his eyes met hers.

Harry went to the bar and Dempsey joined her ostensibly to help her with the drinks but in truth he wanted to ask her about the interview with the Chief. 'What took so long? I was beginning to think he was talking you out of it.'

Spikings had been very careful of Harry's feelings because he admired the girl and wanted the best for her and Makepeace was grateful for that and had answered the Chief Superintendent's questions honestly; if with her usual reserve.

'He asked me in detail about my reasons for leaving and then coming back and he asked me whether I felt we could resume our partnership and work effectively together.'

'And what did you say,' Dempsey didn't like the sound of this.

'I said I didn't know and he said he'd monitor our performance and then discuss the subject again in six months,' she sipped her drink knowing that answer was not going to be popular.

As the Lieutenant had been at the end of one of Spikings heart to hearts he asked the question that had been bugging him. 'Did he say anything about the caring stuff,' Dempsey had already got the feeling that Spikings was ahead of both of them on how they felt about each other.

'Yes, he thinks we have feelings for each other and he doesn't want to witness them at work or in the pub in front of colleagues but he does appreciate that strong bonds can be formed because of the work we do and he isn't going to get into any disciplinary action about that. If it affects our work though he'd split us up.'

'Fair enough,' Dempsey took a slug of the beer and got out a cigar and let her light it for him. 'I guess that rules out copping a feel in the office then.'

'Yes, that would be inappropriate,' her blue eyes fenced with his. 'I promise I won't do it to you either,' she responded rising to the challenge.

'Well that just turned me on,' he murmured under his breath. 'Shouldn't do that when we're working Sergeant, don't know what that'll get you, may have to punish you later.'

'Be still my beating heart,' she quipped as she picked up the tray of drinks and headed back to the team.

'Good to have you back Harry,' Chas accepted his pint, 'Fry's pleased he says that it'll give him the chance to ask you for a date.' The team hooted in derision at the thought of Fry daring to breach the citadel that was Makepeace.

Dempsey smiled widely at that as he took his place on the seat next to the Sergeant. 'Fry's the man,' he shot her a look amused at her hard fought for patience. She always got a lot of attention when she joined the boys at the pub especially when they were fortified by a couple of pints; he had to give her credit though she was very nice when she said no.

Watson decided to wind the Yank up. 'So, Dempsey how come you never asked Harry out, maybe you're not his type, Makepeace?' It was obvious that Watson was using this as a slur on the Lieutenant's masculinity as the Sergeant was everybody's type.

Harry raised her eyebrows at that. 'I hadn't thought about it but maybe you're right,' she sipped her wine enjoying the banter and hoping that Fry didn't pluck up the courage because she'd have to let him down lightly.

Watson's comment was like water off a duck's back to the Yank as he knew all the guys saw him as the Alpha male of the team. 'I never stop asking her out she just ruthlessly turns me down but then again maybe I'm not her type, is that right angel?'

'I can honestly say that you've probably spoilt me for other men Dempsey,' Harry responded sarcastically. 'Twelve-hour shifts on surveillance with you is just about as much masculinity as a girl can handle.' That led to a general round of insults being thrown around.

Spikings beamed glad to get his crack team back on board; he shelved the fact that they obviously had deep feelings for each other; they were both professional at work so he trusted they could keep their colleagues guessing.

-oOo-

Dempsey drove her home that night as it was her celebration and he'd drank coke after the first couple of beers. Harry felt uncharacteristically nervous as she knew he'd probably want the sex thing to happen sooner rather than later.

'What's the matter?' He growled looking over at her. 'You've got that look,' cold feet probably he thought. Makepeace had got so used to fending off his advances it was probably going to take time to break down the defences.

'What kind of look,' her cool blue eyes studied his profile but her defensive body language gave her away.

'Well it's the look you have when I've suggested we go up against something and you'd prefer to wait for backup, only on this particular operation you've only got you, no back up in sight.' A smile tugged at his mouth. 'You scared of me Makepeace?'

'I'm just getting used to the idea of dating you that's all; I mean it's different,' she flashed him a glance and caught that leonine smile, he really could be infuriating.

'Been a good boy all night Harry treat you like one of the guys and I think you should show your appreciation for my restraint,' his dark eyes glanced over at her.

'Oh, you do, do you,' Harry folded her arms over her chest which didn't look too inviting.

'Not getting out of it Sergeant we need to practice the kissing thing,' he pulled up and parked on her drive and got out, courteously opening her car door for her with something of a flourish.

Harry bristled. 'Well you can't call that a date we just happened to be at the same place at the same time,' she searched for her keys just for him to open her door with his set; that was really annoying and definitely a breach of the home owner etiquette.

'After you,' he responded in a mock polite tone. He was quite enjoying her discomfort; it was payback for putting him through all that emotional stuff she'd insisted on.

Harry turned when they got into the lounge area and swallowed hard as he came up to her, she felt ridiculous but she was nervous and her lack of composure seemed to be some kind of aphrodisiac for him.

Dempsey's hands came up and rested on her shoulders and his gaze held naked passion and she looked away unable to deal with the intensity, he kissed her on the nose in an avuncular manner and then let go and said 'night Harry,' as he headed for the door.

That made her good and mad he was just taking the proverbial. 'What was that?' She snapped at him her blue eyes flashing with temper. 'I'll tell you what that was it was bloody annoying, Dempsey!'

James turned and gave her a steady, assessing look. 'I ain't thirteen any more Harry and you're not a kid either…. The challenge was out there.

'I'm not playing games,' she protested her colour fluctuating and his unwavering stare didn't really help because he obviously thought she was. Her smaller frame visibly sagged from the emotional turmoil of the last few days. 'All right then, let's go to bed,' she offered in a defeated tone.

Dempsey came up to her and tipped up her chin and his expression told her just how angry he was. 'Well we could do that but I've never been one of those guys who got off on the virgin sacrifice kind of thing, me I prefer a warm and willing woman.' He considered her troubled expression, 'if you've changed your mind about the dating thing Harry; just tell me I'm a grown up, I can take it.'

Harry felt awful and realised she was acting like an idiot. 'I'm just finding this difficult, I'm sorry James,' she turned away feeling awful and not really understanding how the evening had got away from her.

'So am I,' he responded and walked out closing her front door quietly which really wasn't like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry didn't sleep much that night and was grateful when she saw the dawn light. She got up and showered and then picked out a white capped sleeved tee shirt and a white linen skirt and a navy jacket, she looked smart and cool as the weather was very hot and the offices weren't air conditioned. She slipped on a pair of navy, high heeled sandals and picked up her handbag.

Her heart was thumping hard as she pulled into the SI10 car park, Dempsey had beaten her to it which was unusual to say the least and when she entered the office, she found Spiking's rather attractive secretary, Josie sat on her desk and chatting to her partner. Ignoring them she went and made some tea and was called in by Spikings and given a raft of files on the two cases he'd mentioned yesterday.

'Excuse me,' she said brightly to Josie removing her from the desk as she landed the armful of files. She sat down and started to read through them whilst giving James covert glances to try and read his mood.

Dempsey lit a cigar and did his expenses for the month as she ploughed her way through the reports. She looked all bright and crisp so she'd obviously slept well; he'd gone home drank a few whiskeys and then stayed up watching late night television which had been a bunch of crap. Expenses done he got up and went to chat to Chas while Makepeace decided which case they would take up.

Harry decided on the gun running as she'd had her fill of drug cartels with the Sanchez case and this was minor compared to that. The gun running was more institutionalised rule breaking while certain people looked the other way and she guessed the Home Office had an interest. She gave the files on the drugs case to Chas and said they'd take the other one.

Dempsey followed her back to the desk and she silently handed over the material on the gun running operation which he took from her without a thank you and started to peruse.

So that was what it was going to be like, terrific he wasn't even speaking to her. She went and made another cup of tea and made him a coffee as a peace offering. He ignored the coffee. Okay she got it, bad mood and bad Harry.

Dempsey put the files down and issued his plan of action. 'There's only four suppliers in the country so we need to go visit them and see what shakes loose, they're in the Midlands, Manchester and North Wales we're gonna have to spend some time on the road I'll get Josie to book the rooms, two days each place.'

Harry nodded well that was lovely eight days of travel and hotels on their own after a major falling out, super. Harry and Chas made appointments with the arms manufacturers, Josie booked the rooms and typed up their schedule with a copy to Spikings.

'I'll go home and pack and meet you back here,' Harry informed him in a cool tone willing him to relent and return to their usual friendly banter but that wasn't on the menu apparently.

'Okay,' Dempsey answered being economic with words which wasn't like him. Eight days with the princess and the temperature read cool to freezing, wonderful. He picked up his jacket and drove back to his apartment and threw stuff into a suitcase since they were going to company headquarters he guessed he needed to pack the good stuff, smart jackets and chinos instead of jeans.

He zipped the case and then heard the doorbell ring and was surprised to find Makepeace outside his apartment. 'Thought I was meeting you back at the office,' he growled.

'And I thought it might be better to clear the air before we start on the road trip,' Harry took off her jacket as it was warm and laid it on the couch. Her blue eyes held his gaze apologetically and she gave a soft sigh, 'I'm sorry James, I've been an idiot and I don't blame you for being mad at me.'

'Thanks,' he said in an even tone not letting it go. 'Okay well I'm ready and now you've got that off your chest maybe we should drop one of the cars back at the pool or leave one here.'

'You're impossible,' she was upset at his unrelenting behaviour. 'What do you want?' Harry asked in an exasperated tone.

'Well I want a real girl and if you find one send her my way,' Dempsey picked up his holdall and walked out leaving her to shut the door behind her.

Harry was seething but she followed and it looked like they were taking his car as that's where Dempsey put his bag so she got her case locked her car and put her luggage in his boot or trunk as he preferred to call it. She just about closed the passenger door as he drove off.

'Buckle up,' he advised as he drove them swiftly out of the city and headed for the motorway. So what did sorry mean in Harry language and as to what he wanted then basically Makepeace with her backbone in tact rather than the tentative born again virgin. Still he guessed the last few weeks had been tough on both of them as the trauma of separation probably went both ways. She'd left cos she didn't want to see him die, cos she cared about him. Harry'd lost partners before there was the gay guy she'd worked with and then the other stiff in the market when they'd first met. She'd been a bit subdued and attended the funerals but she hadn't handed in her badge.

'After I get on the motorway it's down to you with the map,' he informed her, 'side pocket. We should be at the hotel about four do you want to stop for lunch somewhere.'

'Are you going to talk to me?' Harry asked as she looked at the map. 'Or are you just going to sulk,' she asked glancing over at him. She knew Dempsey if he wanted to he could stay in a bad mood for days, for example when his ex Simone turned up and he hadn't wanted her at his place. Or when they'd fallen out over the stupid car keys, he'd kept that up for ages and it had been his fault all along. Only this time it wasn't his fault it was hers and she supposed that having admitted his feelings he'd expected something more from her and she'd basically bottled out. In fact she'd behaved like a virgin on her wedding night, she coloured at that thought.

The truth was that since she'd started to feel the way she did about Dempsey she hadn't really engaged with other men so it had been a while. And also it was a huge barrier to get over since she'd been protecting herself from her feelings for him for what seemed forever.

'I'm not sulking I'm recalibrating,' he looked over at her. 'You found the junction we come off yet cos I don't want to end up in Bristol rather than Birmingham.'

Harry named the junction and told him which direction to head in after they'd come off. 'It's a while yet, we can see if there are any nice pubs on the route.' What did he mean recalibrating, had he got fed up with her and decided to withdraw from their embryonic relationship. She watched the confident way he handled the steering wheel and had to admit that always turned her on a little. He always drove fast but he was a good driver and didn't take unnecessary risks; in a car chase though it was a wild ride. His skin was tanned but underneath the watch it was paler and he had nice hands.

'You want to know the time or something,' he noticed she was staring at his hands and wondered what the hell that was about. Her perfume was teasing his senses and she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs which was driving him nuts. 'And stop fidgeting for chrissakes what's the problem?'

'No problem,' she looked at the map again. 'The junction's coming up shortly we need to go cross country on the A34 towards Oxford.'

'Yeah you said that,' he came off the motorway and headed down the A34 and decided he needed a break when they got nearer to Oxford.

'The Trout Inn at Godstow is near here I'll give you directions for that,' she guided them to the pub and they parked and made their way through the olde English hostelry and found a table outside in the sunshine. 'This is lovely,' Harry smiled.

'Yeah it's nice, what do you want to drink,' she named her usual tipple and he went to get their drinks and bought back a menu. 'Food stops at two so you need to choose quickly,' he already decided on what he wanted while he was at the bar.

Harry decided and James went to place the order, and then they were sat facing each other there were kids racing around the gardens so it wasn't an awkward silence but it could have been.

She sipped her drink and looked over at him. 'So what does a real girl do, James?' The question almost surprised her as much as him.

His dark eyes flashed over her and he delayed answering by taking a swig of beer and then he got into it. 'Why are you so nervous of me, you've known me for years? What the hell d'you think I'm going to do to you?'

'I've been asking myself the same question,' she admitted a bit shamefaced. 'I think it's because I've been so defensive and I wasn't sure whether you just wanted another conquest; I mean let's face it you're a flirt.'

'Yeah I flirt, flirting helps the world go round. What can I say; I ain't ugly and girls like me,' he shrugged. 'You're so hot you don't have to flirt guys' are all over you anyway and you just treat them like they can't help it in kind of a patronising way.'

'I do not,' Harry flicked him a disdainful glance. 'It would be just nice if you'd show a little patience with me until I get used to you that way.'

Dempsey thought about that and decided that he could probably live with it if he had to. 'How do you plan on getting used to me,' he took hold of her hand and played with her fingers. 'I wasn't gonna push it last night anyway but you seemed to be acting like a sacrificial virgin. I had half a mind to take up the offer just to get you over it.'

Harry put her other hand over his. 'It might have been better if you had,' her fingertips traced over his fingers and over the back of his hand. 'I like your hands,' her blue eyes met his with a warmth that took him back a little. 'I was thinking that earlier and I didn't realize I was staring.'

'You were driving me crazy with the leg crossing and I could smell your perfume it's not exactly easy dealing with that on a day to day basis.'

'I'll try not to do that,' she offered helpfully. 'We can treat the road trip like a working holiday and get more comfortable with being together that way,' Harry blushed as she made the offer. 'Unless that's not what you want?'

'Let's not start that again,' he growled. 'Okay we can go at your pace and I'll try to be patient like you said….

'And don't make fun of me, you keep looking amused if I'm a bit nervous and it's not helping….

'I promise not to be amused,' he tried to subdue a smile and his warm gaze held hers. 'Makepeace you're a piece of work you know that?' Their sandwiches arrived and that was the end of that conversation.

Harry felt a bit better and Dempsey felt like the 'holiday' might have more going for it than he'd anticipated.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had arranged to meet James in the bar of the small hotel they were staying in. It was in Warwick which meant they had a short journey to Birmingham in the morning. She dressed casually in jeans and a white tee shirt with a light canvas jacket which was bright scarlet colour, she kept her jewellery simple a thin gold bracelet and diamond studs in her ears.

Dempsey watched his partner enter the bar she looked stunning as usual, even dressed down Harry looked classy. He greeted her by running his arm round her and pulling her into his body as he stood near the bar. He ordered for her without asking and then tipped up her jaw and his mouth brushed over hers and coaxed her into a kiss.

Harry guessed that a real girl would be open to this and she returned the caress allowing him to deepen the kiss and then blushed as his tongue slid against hers and her breathing became laboured because that move of his had really sent her pulses racing. She wasn't the type to indulge in a passionate display in public so she felt very self-conscious when he raised his head and viewed her confusion.

'I thought I'd get you over the kissing at the start of the evening,' he ran a strand of her hair behind her ear. 'Cos you kind of build up the tension if I don't.' His dark eyes were warm on hers and he placed small kisses along her jaw and then up to her ear. 'You're looking very beddable Makepeace; you look good in jeans, nice ass….

'Don't you think we're a bit too old to snog in the bar,' she eyed him with her usual challenge. 'I can see your logic but they probably think we're having an affair.'

'Guys'll think I'm the luckiest bastard alive,' he observed dryly looking at the hotel's clientele they were an unprepossessing bunch and Harry in scarlet lit up the sombre decor. 'Do you want to eat here, I've looked at the menu and it ain't exciting.'

'I don't mind, let's walk down the high street and see what there is; it's a nice evening and we've been cooped up in the car for hours.' She led them out of the hotel and onto the main thoroughfare of the pretty county town.

Dempsey slung his arm around Harry's shoulders when they exited the hotel and she ran her arm around his waist. 'I like this,' he smiled down at her. 'Always wanted to stake my claim; you know when other guys' would look at you; I wanted to say hands off she's mine.'

'Did you,' she laughed at that. 'Come to think of it you were always quite possessive I'd noticed that trait, I didn't mind though which was a bit weak of me.'

'Weak,' he brought her closer. 'Weak is the last word I'd use, iron control is how I'd put it and I'm hoping we can lose that.' He could feel her tense at that observation and noticed she looked uncomfortable.

'I'm afraid of losing it,' she admitted her colour fluctuating, 'I think that's why I'm nervous,' her blue eyes met his. She'd wanted to tell him how she felt and now she had. For years she had stood side by side with her partner in difficult situations never admitting she was scared until that incident with Powell, too busy proving herself to him she supposed.

'Nothing to be nervous about,' he kissed her forehead feeling stoked at Harry's admission. 'You're safe with me Harry; I got your back like always.' He changed the subject because he could see she felt awkward. On the positive side she obviously liked him that way if she felt losing control was a possibility. Harry giving it up was a familiar fantasy so he had very vivid image of what that would be like; better think of something else. 'So what do you want Makepeace we've got a fair selection of restaurants here.'

She smiled at the reassurance and chose an Italian restaurant which he was okay with. It was nice she decided, it was nice just hanging with Dempsey and it was nice being his girl.

-oOo-

The Italian restaurant was run by a genuine Italian family; the Minnelli's and Dempsey asked to talk to the owner about the dishes and soon seemed to know everyone in the restaurant. It was a lot of fun and Harry just watched him chat away discussing the meals his Mom made and she realised he must miss New York and home.

Harry had a salad to start with and then a dish James recommended that had sea food and angel hair pasta it was light and it was delicious.

'This is a great place it reminds me of Gianello's in Brooklyn, try the sauce it's fantastic and don't pick at it Harry eat more, you know you lost weight while you were playing with the dinosaurs.'

Harry had lost weight and she was touched that he'd noticed. 'I don't eat when I'm unhappy,' she responded in a quiet voice. She felt his hand run down her back in a soothing manner.

'I know that and I'm sorry I made you unhappy,' he leaned over and kissed her temple. 'With guys there's no point speaking in code we just don't get it.' He caught her mocking look. 'It's true you ask Chas he still don't know why the dame he married left him at the altar the first go round. Married him a week later and he had to pay for it twice.

'Leanne didn't know if she could face being a copper's wife, we'd just lost Harker and she couldn't face losing Chas,' Harry explained as if she was talking to a two year old.

'Oh, same as you about me,' he checked. 'I don't get that cos if you don't pair up you're gonna lose the guy anyway and then you'd never have had the happy part.'

Harry could see the logic in that; it was Dempsey logic but it wasn't Harry logic, 'I think sometimes it must be unbearable to lose someone after the happy part,' she lifted her wineglass and her expression revealed how she felt when she'd imagined Dempsey's death at the hand of Crazy Joe.

'Yeah, but if you live like that you're never gonna enjoy nothing,' he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 'Still here sweetheart, c'mon lighten up, Carlo's gonna think you don't like the food.'

'The food is delicious it's a nice restaurant,' she smiled pushing back her dark thoughts as he gave her a fork full of his dish to try. It was fantastic and she laughed as he tried to feed her more.

'C'mon angel I don't want a girl that's all skin and bone,' he watched her eat another forkful and smiled. Carlo brought them some Limoncella and the Grappa on the house. Harry winced at the Grappa it was too strong for her. They stayed late and were plied with a lot of alcohol and weaved their way back to the hotel.

When they got to Harry's room she opened the door but he stayed outside after a gentle kiss goodnight. 'See you in the morning princess, I had a great night.'

'Me too,' she smiled at him. 'You're being quite the gentleman,' she observed playfully it wasn't like Dempsey to be backward in coming forward she'd expected a more direct approach as he'd been affectionate all evening.

'I want it to be right for you,' he ran a finger around her jaw, 'but if you want to invite me in I'm game.' He smiled in a self-deprecating fashion as he could tell she was still on the nervous side. He felt they'd made progress tonight and didn't want to screw it up so he held back.

'Thank you James,' she ran her arm around his neck and her mouth found his and she teased his lips with hers and was somewhat taken aback by his ardent response. Dempsey didn't take prisoners she subliminally noted; she should have really known that about him. Her curves were being thoroughly appreciated and her breath caught in her throat as she was pulled up against him and could feel his level of passionate intensity as his hardness met the softness of her lower body.

'I've been waiting for you for so long,' his mouth seared her neck. 'It's been pure torture do you know that angel, wanting to hold you; wanting to be inside you, lose myself in you….

'Why didn't you ask me out,' she looked up at him her cheeks flushed from the effect of his gruffly spoken words, 'if you felt like that why didn't you?' Nobody had ever expressed need for her like that and it sent a sting of desire through her sensitised body.

'I like to gamble but when I do, I'm pretty good at working out the odds but with you I gotta tell you Makepeace, you had me fooled.' He stroked back her hair his gaze taking in every detail of her beautiful face, 'I mean c'mon a girl like you and a guy like me, we're worlds apart and you better get used to people saying it cos they will.'

'I don't give two hoots what people might say and I never have,' her blue eyes viewed him with passionate intensity. 'I know you're a good man James, I've been in the most extreme situations with you and you make good choices and when you don't you have me to help you.' Her blue eyes sparkled and then darkened as they dilated. 'You're also extremely attractive because that macho thing you do unfortunately does something to my hormones and you're fun when you're not being a pain in the backside.'

'Pain in the ass,' he corrected her. 'C'mon say it,' his eyes were mischievous on hers and as Harry was real good at accents she repeated it perfectly. 'It's so sexy when you do the American thing,' his warm, golden tones were instinctively honed to seduce. His hands contoured her derriere and smiled knowingly as her skin heated at the intimate message.

'Most American's think the English accent is sexy,' she pouted at him but that bought her nothing but a kiss that blew away her inhibitions and made her want everything with him; Harry pressed her lower body closer to his making it obvious what she wanted or so she thought.

Dempsey broke the kiss to drag in air; he was a mature male and this kind of making out was guaranteed to get him a cold shower followed by a sleepless night. 'If this ain't the right time princess, I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check,' he grazed her throat with his teeth. 'I need you and I can't take much more of this.'

'Are you calling me a tease, Dempsey?' Harry looked a little put out she'd tried to be a 'real girl' and now he was calling her on that.

'I am but to your credit I don't think you can really help it. I'll see you in the morning Harry,' he extricated himself from contact with his partner's body and left.

And funnily enough Harry saw this as an act of war as she felt very frustrated when James had suddenly backed off. It was typical of him what was he waiting for, for God's sake? Was she supposed to request his presence in the bedroom? She would find it difficult to do that, well impossible really. I mean what would she say? Then it occurred to her she could simply have told him to stay and she could have kicked herself for being so stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Dempsey and Makepeace parked the car in the visitors' car park for Randall and Allicane the first munition factory on the tour. The Lieutenant had been thinking about the interview strategy over breakfast and had missed Harry's tetchiness; James decamping to his room was still rankling even though she knew she was being unreasonable.

'Okay so, we'll play this traditional. You're the Sergeant so you do the interview and I'll sit back and let my instincts guide me. Introduce me as your boss,' he gave her a dart of a glance knowing she'd be all snippy about it but he thought it would work. Gun manufacturers in his book were probably the kind to preserve the status quo.

'Only if you're the Sergeant next time,' she responded in her cool, crisp English accent. Harry took the key out of the engine and opened her door.

'We can certainly discuss that,' Dempsey responded in a reasonable tone and he may as well have said, 'no chance.' Makepeace sometimes took the Women's Lib thing too far; this was a criminal investigation not a women's group.

'It's a one-time deal, Lieutenant because I don't actually work for you,' she stood her ground and her blue eyes and the tilt of her chin had a very determined look about them.

'They manufacturer guns angel not Kewpie dolls,' Dempsey grated getting annoyed at her attitude and wondered if regular sex would soften her up a tad. 'It's a male environment Makepeace if I worked for you I'd have to camp it up,' he wondered if it was possible to get speared through the heart with a single glance because the look she just gave him was kind of lethal. 'C'mon let's see how it works are we trying to catch the bad guys or debating the battle of the sexes?'

Harry's small chin rose and she stood her ground, it was annoying enough that most males of the species immediately looked to the Lieutenant as the lead without her partner reinforcing the rampant sexism of the day.

'Okay don't do the interview, I'll do it,' he growled with exasperation and headed off to the office reception and left her to follow him. You'd actually think it would be easier now they'd got to the kissing and stuff but no she was still the same pain in the ass she'd been when he first met her.

Harry scowled as she tried to catch up without running, she had high heels on as she'd wanted to charm her partner and show him what frustration felt like but it had been a bad move as she was forced to tag along behind or risk spraining her ankle.

He'd signed in and gone through the formalities with the reception area and their badges were being made up by the time Harry entered reception. 'What kept you?' He muttered as she joined him. 'You should wear more sensible shoes Sergeant, you could sprain something.'

'Come this way Lieutenant,' a smart red head in a cream suit and white body swished her way to the lifts and took them up to the top floor.

The woman was obviously very impressed with the Yank and the female detective noted the masculine appraisal Dempsey had just subjected the female too; it was automatic like a dog spraying a tree he didn't even realise he was doing it. Harry seethed silently as the receptionist exchanged pleasantries with Dempsey and ignored her totally.

'It's through here, your secretary can wait outside she indicated a seating area with a small table with magazines scattered on it,' as she flashed the Lieutenant a blinding smile.

'She's my Sergeant actually,' Dempsey responded tongue in cheek, 'takes notes and stuff.' He could see that had pissed his partner off, Harry was looking dangerous. They'd got on well last night and he hadn't pushed the sex stuff so he didn't know what was wrong with her this morning.

'Let's just get on with it shall we,' Makepeace was thoroughly annoyed by now and was ready to arrest 'Casey,' Dempsey was on first name terms, if she so much as dropped a paper clip.

Randall of Randall and Allicane was their contact in the company and he looked rather fascinated with the blonde officer which was something of a balm to Harry's ego. 'Our shipments are all a matter of record and monitored by the Home Office and the Foreign Office, it's a heavily regulated industry Sergeant Makepeace, every unit manufactured is tracked and registered at its final destination and I think you'll find all our records are in order.'

'Is it possible that a batch could be manufactured and then deemed faulty,' Harry asked politely. Her blue eyes were warm and encouraging as she made the enquiry.

'Yes, that does happen we do get the occasional error a bit like a Friday car,' he smiled at his own joke. 'They're disposed of but again they need to be accounted for.'

'And who disposes of the Friday R.P.G.s,' Dempsey interrupted his dark gaze hard on Randall as the guy was making eyes at Makepeace and he didn't like it.

'We do but we have a government inspector who comes down to monitor that activity, nice chap name of Sebastian Fellowes,' Randall added. 'He's coming over to Birmingham tonight as it happens as we have a batch to dispose of; you're welcome to join us for dinner Sergeant Makepeace.'

'Thank you,' she gave Randall a dazzling smile. 'The Lieutenant won't be able to make it I'm afraid as he has a prior appointment but I'd be pleased to hear Mr Fellowes description of the disposal process.'

Dempsey's jaw squared what the hell was she up to? Going solo had never been part of their game plan; he didn't contradict her cos he could always say his plans had changed and tag along. Randall weren't a bad looking guy if he'd been ugly and fat he wouldn't have minded. Actually not true, he would have minded because he wanted to spend the evening with Harry.

The partners were herded back to the reception area and Harry said quietly in his ear, 'meet Casey for drinks see if she knows anything,' she made an excuse and went to the ladies powder room.

The American gave both their badges back and smiled at Casey, 'there's got to be a boyfriend or husband,' his warm gaze flirted with hers. He played the game but Makepeace thrusting him at another dame kind of rankled, she'd done it with Mara Giardino too and he hadn't liked that.

'Just broken up and enjoying being single,' Casey glibly lied as she smiled her million watt smile at the handsome detective.

'Well I'm at a bit of a loose end this evening and I was wondering whether you'd take pity on a stranger to the city and come for a drink,' his confident manner suggested if she didn't he wouldn't be alone for long.

'What about the W.P.C.,' she asked coyly. 'Would she be joining us?' Casey definitely didn't want the stuck up female copper tagging along as a third wheel.

'Nope, definitely not joining us,' he smiled and asked her for her number which he pocketed just as Makepeace returned. 'See you later, Casey Marshall,' he winked at her and walked to the door with the Sergeant who had stalked off ahead of him after a cool but polite goodbye to the receptionist.

-oOo-

Harry looked at her watch as they got into the car and then looked over at Dempsey, he didn't look too friendly as he started the engine. 'What's the matter Lieutenant did she turn you down?' She smiled as she looked out of the side window; she knew he was annoyed at her for accepting dinner with Randall and excluding him.

'Nope she didn't turn me down,' he grated as he overtook a lorry that was lumbering along and blocking the lane of the dual carriageway.

'I'm curious to know how they dispose of the faulty weapons, in fact all of the companies must have a process for that it could be the way they get additional stock onto the market by pretending the weapons are defective.'

'It's a good angle,' he agreed in an even tone. 'Light peddle it though cos there's a lot of money involved; we don't want to spook them if there's any funny business going on. Play the dumb blonde and just make notes in your little book as if you're just covering the admin.'

'Dumb blonde, right,' Harry hated it when he treated her as if she were wet behind the ears like Fry, 'well perhaps you can play the charming womanizer with Casey and get to know all there is about her.' She flipped down the vanity mirror and carefully applied her lipstick.

'I'll see what I can do,' he gave her a wince of a smile. 'Take the car I'll pick up Casey in a taxi, I don't want you getting in a car alone with him. Guy's like that, head of a company, think they got droit de seigneur with the ladies.'

'Relax, I can handle myself and besides he's already volunteered to pick me up from the hotel and it would look odd if I said no.' She put her lipstick back in her bag.

'No way, you ain't doing that; ring Randall and you either take the car or I'll drop you off and pick you up later, it's the sensible option,' by now he was glowering but couldn't help himself. He could tell the businessman was a player and he didn't want any heavy breathing over his girl unless it was his of course and then it was fair play.

'Dempsey it's dinner and besides we'll hardly be alone…. Harry's exasperation was clearly evident; she couldn't believe her partner had become so unreasonable, if that's what a kiss did to him he'd be trailing his knuckles on the ground after they had sex.

'Non-negotiable Makepeace cos if you don't do that I'm tagging along and I'm cancelling Casey,' he pulled into the hotel car park and turned in his seat to look at her.

'You see this is what Spikings will be monitoring; you are being totally irrational and not to mention idiotic…. Her flow of words ceased as Dempsey caught her jaw and his mouth captured hers and effectively shut her up. She tried to push against his chest as she was annoyed with him but he ran his hand into her hair and continued taking her sweetness as her gasp of shock had given him her mouth and he was dominating the exchange.

Harry wrenched her mouth away and dragged in air, 'don't you dare try and manhandle me like that,' she hissed at him as his mouth settled on the join of her neck and shoulder. 'James stop it,' she warned him as she felt her defences weakening as he found a particularly sensitive area to exploit.

'Randall's gonna try it on,' he tipped up her jaw and searched her gaze. 'I don't want that. I know I'm acting like a total meathead but I got all this testosterone raging around my body and it's driving me nuts.' His gaze dropped to her mouth and his fingertip soothed her bottom lip, 'I apologise that was way too heavy.'

Harry sucked in her bottom lip and he groaned softly and he kissed her jaw, 'I want your scent on me,' he growled against her ear, 'and I ain't talking Chanel No. 5,' he teased the soft skin of her lobe with his teeth.

Makepeace's sexual temperature rocketed at that, Dempsey had a way of talking the language of sex that laid waste to her defences. She tried to rally. 'James we're in the hotel car park, we're still at work and you're seducing me in a car. And besides that are you telling me that you won't be kissing that receptionist later because she won't say no?'

'I can't believe you; you suggested this,' he grabbed his hair in frustration. 'I wasn't going to ask her out she ain't my type,' he retorted sullenly letting her go as he realised his behaviour hadn't been exactly stellar.

'I thought available was your type,' Harry said snippily and pushed him away and got out of the car and monitored him doing likewise. They stood on either side like two gunslingers at the O.K. Corall.

'Bullshit, if that was the case I wouldn't be dating you, you're availability sign blinks on and off quicker than strobe lighting, it's a wonder I haven't had an epileptic fit.'

'Oh shut up,' Harry headed for the hotel. 'You're not dropping me off it will look ridiculous,' she turned on her heel and glared at him. 'I'll see you in the bar when I get back that's if you can tear yourself away from the nubile, Casey Marshall.' Although Harry had instigated Dempsey's meeting with Casey, she didn't have to like the thought of some woman wrapping herself around her… around James.

'Screw it,' he responded totally irate. 'I should take my chances cos my dick will shrivel up and drop off before you give me any,' he yelled at her back as he followed her into the hotel. He saw her slim frame stiffen as that hit home but she kept right on marching.

Day two of the road trip read stormy and unlikely to reach a mutually satisfying result which was disappointing but both protagonists were too angry to appreciate that.


	6. Chapter 6

Dempsey was waiting in the bar for Makepeace and saw a Bentley pull up in the hotel car park; his gaze focussed on that and he could see Harry chatting with Randall. His jaw squared and he shot out of the door of the hotel like a bullet from a gun. He slowed himself down as he walked across the car park and knocked on the window of the vehicle on the passenger side.

Harry opened the door and Randall got out the other side. 'Lieutenant,' she acknowledged in a professional manner. 'Grant is just coming into the bar for a drink, would you like to join us?'

'Sorry to put a dampener on things Sergeant but the boss just called and he wants us to file a report on Daish's contacts and snouts so the entertainment for this evening is off. Last case we worked on,' he explained to Randall. 'Chief Superintendent Spikings is a slave driver ain't that right Sergeant.'

'Seems to be,' she agreed in an even tone. 'Thank you for a lovely evening Grant, we'll be moving on shortly but please give me a ring if you happen to be in town.'

Grant wasn't stopping there he moved over to Harry for a goodnight kiss only to find his way blocked by the American who put his hand out for a formal handshake.

'Nice to make your acquaintance Randall we'll see you around. May be back if we have a few more questions.' He smirked as the guy got back in the car. 'Nerve of the guy,' he said under his breath. 'Were you encouraging him?' He slammed at Harry as she headed into the bar and he followed her pulling her around in a none too gentle manner.

Harry looked pointedly at his hand on her arm but he took no notice of that. 'Perhaps we should compare notes,' she said icily as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and headed for the bar.

Dempsey followed and sat down opposite and then realised while he had a beer, she didn't have anything. He got up and went to the bar and got her a glass of wine and then put it down in front of her. 'So, what did you find out apart from his first name,' that had bugged him she obviously hadn't settled for the formalities? He chomped on a breadstick provided on the tables.

'I found out that Fellowes is the Inspector for all the munitions companies so he is a common link, we could go back tomorrow and watch how they dispose of the batch of defective weapons.'

'Or we could mount surveillance see what they do because if we do go in formally, they'll follow the rules and we get nothing,' Dempsey suggested.

'Good point, what did Casey reveal,' Makepeace asked tongue in cheek as she sipped her wine and admitted to herself that she really didn't like the Casey's of this world or Dempsey's ability to charm them.

'Well I'm thinking 34C cos they were spilling out of her top, and she don't know much except for the fact that Randall and Allicane have very extravagant lifestyles especially over the last couple of years and they're very friendly with Sebastian Fellowes who seems to come regularly once a month so a lot of defective weaponry if you get my drift.'

'Yes that does seem odd, we should get Spikings to check into Fellowes workload and the regularity of official visits to the munitions companies; I have a feeling that he won't register a monthly visit; the frequency would be off it suggests shoddy manufacturing or a nice line in covert shipments.'

'Good thinking,' he acknowledged. 'Did he get fresh with you?' He ran his hand round his jaw feeling the advanced stubble as Makepeace rolled her eyes at the question. 'Yes or no,' he couldn't let it go.

'Harry rested her chin on her linked hands and observed him curiously. 'James, I would have thought by now that you would have realised that I can handle a pass from the male of the species.'

'He did then,' he looked annoyed. 'Did he kiss you?' Dempsey sounded outraged and could see his partner thought his brain had fallen out.

'No,' she answered patiently. 'We had dinner and then Randall brought me back to the hotel; I suggested we had a drink in the bar where I knew you would be so I think I was quite safe. What about you, did you kiss her?'

'What on a first date, I ain't that easy Makepeace?' He responded in mock outrage. 'I gave her a quick kiss and then she wrapped herself round me like an anaconda, I got out of it as well as I could but I think she was disappointed.'

'I'm sure,' she held his gaze her eyes amused. 'So, the plan for tomorrow is that we stake out the meeting with Fellowes. They'd have to take the rogue shipment elsewhere so are we following vehicles coming out in which case we may need additional resource?'

'Get hold of Spikings first thing and get some cover for any vehicle leaving Randall and Allicane and we'll monitor Fellowes and try and pinpoint the exact shipment.'

'You know it may all be above board as we've just visited, they may not be so stupid as to make a shipment while we're still in the vicinity.'

'I said to play the dumb blonde you didn't show off with all that private, public school education did you cos if you did you might have blown this and I don't want Spikings tearing me a new one for wasting police resource.'

'Get me another drink James before I die of thirst and I think I played my role adequately; I believe I made it sound like a routine enquiry that didn't hold any particular interest so far.'

'Good,' he got up and went to the bar. When he came back, he sat beside her instead of opposite and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body. 'I'm behaving like an idiot,' he looked down at her and saw her smirk. 'You're driving me crazy,' he told her his bold gaze holding hers. 'Gonna put me out of my misery Makepeace, it's the humane thing to do.'

-oOo-

Harry let them into her room and swallowed hard as his hands went around her waist and he brought her against him. 'You might remember I'm a bit gun shy,' her colour fluctuated as his warm gaze settled on hers.

'Gun shy is that a metaphor,' he murmured pressing himself against her and smiling roguishly. 'Harry, you've done this before,' he ran his hands up over her ribs; the silk dress she was wearing whispering against his fingertips, her warmth a seductive temptation. His thumb skimmed the side of her breast and he felt her breath hitch. 'Actually, it's me that should be nervous,' he murmured as he dipped his head to kiss her.

Dempsey broke the kiss and Harry tried to regain her disturbed breathing. 'Why would you be nervous,' she looked up at him uncertainly and then her gaze went to his mouth, she loved his mouth; she even liked the gap in his teeth that made his smile almost childlike.

'Cos you seem to be expecting something earth shattering and I'm just a guy; I ain't some sexual super hero, I left the lycra at home,' he brushed her mouth with his and then teased her bottom lip sucking it in and then coaxing her to open up to him.

Harry had to admit that was funny and that she was behaving like an idiot. She tentatively slid her tongue against his and felt a jolt of reaction that went straight to her core, he played it back and she melted against him.

'Good huh,' he unbuttoned his shirt slowly his confidence pretty high after the kissing, he bent down to kiss her again as he could see she had that look again and needed distracting. He felt Harry's hands move over his naked chest and gave a soft groan, 'bite me,' he whispered against her ear. He felt her warm mouth against his collar bone and felt the gentle pressure. God, he loved that and hoped she left a mark on him; normally he wouldn't like that but with her he wanted it.

Harry felt her dress give as he unzipped the back and then it fell to her feet as he gently pushed it off her shoulders. This was the furthest she'd ever gone with him and she looked up and saw the dark fascination in his gaze. 'James, I need you to get me over this I've got that nervous feeling again.'

'I've got you partner,' Dempsey took her hand and led her over to the bed and said, 'get in princess.' He watched her slide gracefully under the sheet and dragged his shirt off and then sat on the bed and got rid of the rest and got in beside her. 'Now we've done the holding each other thing before so this time we do it naked.'

'I'm not naked,' she reminded him her colour fluctuating as she realised what she was inviting. James, she noted didn't look too fazed by that as he dealt with the situation in a relaxed fashion.

'Okay so we got the bra,' he leaned round her and got the snap and threw it on the carpet, 'and then we got the panties,' he snagged those and slid them down her legs until she kicked them off. His fingertips traced the top of her stay-up stockings, 'these are nice; very sexy, a guy always wants to get to here,' his touch ran over the creamy skin at the top of her inner thigh.

Harry knew where she wanted his touch and she was aching for him, his fingertips moved to circle her navel and her skin was quivering and that embarrassed her as he must be able to feel it and then she gasped as his sure touch found her and she gave a soft moan.

'That's nice huh,' he kissed along her jaw and then her mouth found his as she kissed him passionately and he guessed he'd lit the blue touch paper because Harry's fingers raked though his hair and her body moved against his fingers urgently and she cleaved to him, yeah that was definitely cleaving.

'James,' she gasped. 'James please…. She felt the brush of his hair and the abrasive graze of his jawline as he kissed down her body and then her world splintered into a kaleidoscope of colour and feeling as the passionate pulse of her desire raced to an earth-shattering climax. She had her eyes closed and her head arched back against the pillows when James rose up her body and entered her in one sure thrust.

Harry's eyes frayed open as she watched him above her and she loved the strain of his shoulder muscles as he supported his body on his arms, her fingertips ran over the bunched muscles as he moved rhythmically on her his gaze on the perfection of her beautiful, firm breasts with their up tilted crests.

Dempsey remembered the yellow dress Harry wore when she pretended to be a hooker to his Johnny Lupino; he'd wanted to suck on them then as her nipples had been clearly evident. Lowering his head, he stilled to capture one erect, rose crest in his mouth and she cried out. That sound really got to him and his lower body pounded into her, she arched and he felt her velvet grip on him and that just took away his control and he jerked spasmodically into her as he came.

Dempsey couldn't believe the way he'd lost control of it; it wasn't the first time he'd had a woman reach orgasm while he was inside of her but Harry doing it just blew him away. He buried his face in the curve of her neck as he tried to recover and get air into his lungs.

Harry blew her fringe out of her eyes and guessed that had been a draw not that she was competitive about these things, she ran her fingertips over the damp hair at his nape and down the back of his neck and then coloured as she felt the nail indentations in his shoulders.

'I want your brand on me,' he murmured huskily as he gently nipped at her neck. 'It ain't a civilized feeling it's kind of primitive,' he lifted his head and his warm gaze took in her beautiful face. 'What do you think of the honeymoon suite,' he looked round the room it was pretty standard as hotel bedrooms went.

'Not much, but I'm glad you didn't' bring the lycra,' she smiled at him her eyes warm on his. 'Thanks,' she said affectionately, he'd got past her inhibitions and she was grateful for his care of her.

He didn't pretend to misunderstand and his eyes returned the warmth of hers. 'I got a lot of moves you ain't seen yet baby, but I thought I'd break you in gently.' He moved out of her and onto his back and pulled her onto his chest.

'That's kind of you; a lot to look forward to then,' Harry sent him a look of pure blue fire and she could see he was trying to work out what that meant. Her lips traced over his pecs and she circled his nipples with her tongue.

'Easy tiger I'm sensitive there,' he protested as a tremor ran through his body which he put down to the aftershock after his exertions until she rose up on all fours and started to move down his body kissing her way down to his dick, he quickly tried to think of anything that would stop him coming; this was sexual agony. 'Har-ry,' he protested as his head rolled on the pillow, 'ba-by, sweetheart that's killing me,' his back arched. 'Get on top before I embarrass myself,' his jaw clenched and he gave a sigh of relief when she sank down on him.

Harry was pleased that she could give him equal pleasure but had a feeling that Dempsey liked to be in charge and at the moment he really wasn't. 'How does that feel,' she asked huskily, 'is that good James….

'Yeah, don't stop baby…. Har-ry,' his hands went to her hips and he ground up into her, 'again princess, again ah-h-h… He never in his fantasy life had Makepeace take him out like that it had always been him making her give it up.

Harry looked at the mark of his fingers on her hips, 'I rather think you branded me James,' she moved off him and went to the shower and refreshed herself. She went back in and found him sat up in bed with a cigar his eyes half closed against the smoke and guessed he was 'recalibrating.'

'You're competitive I knew that about you,' he stabbed the cigar at her and patted the bed beside him, 'I was suckered into that you playing it all shy and virginal and then you come onto me like that.'

'You hated it then, sorry,' she had a mischievous smile lurking around her mouth. 'I don't know what got into me Lieutenant perhaps you'd better put me under arrest.'

'That's a theme with you, you got some fantasy about putting the cuffs on cos you told me I was under arrest that night you got wasted at Stringfellows.' Thinking about it Dempsey was quite happy to oblige; having a naked, vulnerable Sergeant Makepeace at his will was a popular fantasy especially when she'd been all snippy with him.

'Well I'd rather put them on you and then you can look like an idiot when room service arrives,' she pulled his shirt around her body knowing she looked as sexy as all hell like that. James had been very open about his admiration for her in his shirt when they'd stayed the night with Morocco Jack.

Dempsey put his hand down to the floor and got his tie and wrapped it round her neck pulling one side then the other to gently abrade her skin then pulling her toward him for a kiss cos the visuals were doing it for him.

'You need a shower,' Harry informed him widening her eyes pointedly; she could tell by his amused expression that he found her fastidious behaviour funny.

'I told you I wanted your scent on me,' he grinned at her. 'Love the taste of you Sergeant and the scent of you all over my…. Cool fingers were pressed against his mouth. 'I'll get a shower if you come with me,' he got out of bed unashamedly naked and pulled her into the bathroom the shirt and tie hitting the floor. 'You know what, I think the honeymoon suite is just fine,' he slapped her ass and she yelped and told him off as he grinned and pulled her under the spray.


	7. Chapter 7

Dempsey and Makepeace had discussed their findings with Spikings and been told to just monitor what went on at Randall and Allicane and then check on the other manufacturers because Sebastian Fellowes visits to that company were much more frequent than his job called for and for the reports he submitted. Monthly disposal of defective arms were certainly not recorded.

'Watch what happens and report back, if you can pinpoint the vehicle then we'll follow it, get the number plate and call it in and then you two get off to the next arms manufacturer on the list and find out how often Fellowes visits them. If he's doing a similar deal with all four then we have a major coup and feathers in caps all round.' Spikings sounded very satisfied with that thought so they assumed he was at war with some big wig or other and wanted to rub their noses in the success of SI10.

'The boss should relax more,' Dempsey said as he trained the binoculars on the boxes Fellowes was overseeing. 'The marriage seems like a war zone maybe that's what makes Gordon mad.' He read out the number plate of the vehicle they moved the weapons too and Harry radioed it in and they watched as it drove away from the site. 'Probably go to some lockup at the docks or airport for onward shipment, guess we can leave that to Chas and the boss. Manchester next, I'll drive,' he got up and offered her his hand and pulled her up.

Harry was working out a game plan for the next visit as Dempsey was driving; her mind was also pleasurably dwelling on last night's activities. Dempsey certainly didn't disappoint and he was fun too somewhat different to her previous relationships where she'd been a trophy wife or an ornamental companion. James wasn't like that because he genuinely liked her and she realised that over the years they'd kind of become a couple and sex was just the natural conclusion to that.

'You look like you're over thinking it again,' he drawled. 'What's going on angel and is the forecast fine or stormy?' He pulled into a service station as they needed gas. 'What's the verdict on last night you must have thought about it,' he got out and operated the pump as Harry lowered the window. 'I was a ten, right,' he grinned at her.

'You'd have to wear Lycra to be a ten,' she responded with a smile tugging at her lips. 'It was our first time so last night was a voyage of discovery and the forecast is fine,' she knew he wanted his ego stroked and decided that his ego was big enough already.

'You couldn't just say it was terrific,' he put the nozzle back into its slot. 'What's with the voyage of discovery we didn't travel that far it's a standard sized room, bed and shower ain't no great distance.'

'It was terrific,' she offered pleasantly observing him with amusement. 'Why didn't you tell me it was terrific, why is it my job to flatter your ego?'

'Because it's down to the guy, everyone knows that. You're kind of a vessel,' he explained like she was mentally deficient. 'It's the guy's responsibility and that's why you have to say one way or another.' He went to pay leaving her with that thought.

When he got back in the car he passed her a bottle of water and opened a coke for him. 'You make more noise than I thought you would, I had you down as a silent partner,' his eyes were dancing mischievously. 'You know kind of polite and reserved.'

'Dempsey I took you out the second time and you were groaning like a bull elephant with a toothache, however I expected you would be noisy because that's your M.O.'

'You ever heard a bull elephant with a toothache,' he asked quite caught up with the imagery, the disdainful glance he got finished that avenue of conversation. 'Anyway the second time was unexpected cos you played it all virginal and then next thing I know you were… very giving,' he caught the look that said be careful because he'd been going to say something else.

'I don't believe in being a vessel,' she mocked him. 'In fact I can't actually believe you said that it's such an outdated point of view. I know you're older than me but this is the 20th century and a woman being a vessel for 'the fruit of man's loins' is just antiquated.'

'Well was it good or wasn't it,' he thundered at her, it wasn't exactly a difficult question. Why did she always make things so complicated?

'Yes it was good, the earth moved and I saw sky rockets and possibly a marching band,' she responded in a derisory tone. 'I never thought you'd be so insecure; you can surely tell when a woman has enjoyed sex?' She opened the water and drank some awaiting his next conversational gem.

'I like to be in charge in the bedroom or wherever,' he drank some of the coke. 'I mean it was great what you did but a guy likes to lead,' he could see her rolling her eyes. 'Well it's true that's the guy's job, it was obvious Makepeace wasn't buying that Dempsey noted as he started up the engine.

'Are you sure you even wanted me to put in an appearance,' Harry asked sarcastically. 'So far you're suggesting I was too noisy, I should have been content to be a largely silent vessel and under no circumstances should I have made a move on you.'

'You challenge me about everything else so I don't know why I'd be surprised you'd fight me over this,' he responded wryly his dark gaze flashing to her. 'In fact you're full of surprises, but I'm telling you, you should let the guy lead. It's the natural order of things, men are men….

'And a woman should be grateful,' Makepeace responded in a mocking tone. 'Dempsey you're an idiot and I have no idea how I came to be attracted to you; fate can be very cruel.' She picked up the map and gave him directions to their hotel in the centre of Manchester.

'You seemed pretty grateful to meet your destiny last night Sergeant,' he winked at her. 'There's a couple of up market cocktail bars in the centre we could go to one of those. 'I'll tell you more of my guy, girl philosophy,' he laughed out loud at her derisory snort.

'I can't wait,' she responded and told him to bear a sharp left to the entrance of the hotel car park, Dempsey parked the car and they got out and took their luggage to their respective rooms, meeting down in the lobby an hour later.

The cocktail bar was very opulent and was full of smart, well dressed people; they made their way through the crowd lucky to get one of the remaining tables. Harry had decided to wear a dress which had a military battledress style to it but was in a dark blue, silky material and she wore ankle boots in the same colour. The masculine style with Harry's very feminine looks made a striking impact.

Dempsey wore a linen jacket pushed up his forearms a smart shirt and chino's his hair was immaculately controlled and he managed to look both cool and hot at the same time, he felt good and he felt really buzzed that Harry was his date and not just a colleague. She looked fantastic and the silky dress was very touchable and boy did he want to touch.

'You want a cocktail,' he asked as she sat down beside him. 'What's your pleasure,' his dark eyes flirted with hers shamelessly. 'How about a Tequila Sunset cos when you think about it that's our drink?'

Harry laughed and thought about it. 'I think I'll play safe and have a champagne cocktail funnily enough after that night I've never been able to drink Tequila or anything with Grenadine.'

'Okay, well if anyone tries to hit on you while I'm away tell them you've got a nine foot boyfriend who's a tenth Dan or something,' he could see the bar was going to be a challenge and decided to get them two rounds while he was there.

Harry's gaze ran around the bar and she spotted an old friend of hers and waved, 'Basil,' she greeted him warmly when he eagerly joined her and gave him a kiss on each cheek. 'It's been a while, how are you?'

'Better for seeing you gorgeous girl, what are you doing in the north I thought you were a city copper dashing around the metropolis righting wrongs?' He was delighted to see Harriet and then his face dropped as Dempsey appeared with the drinks. He'd met James in Stringfellows and that particular night Harry had been proprietal about her American colleague and he'd wondered then if they were an item.

'James you remember Basil you've met him before,' she watched Dempsey shake hands with her old friend. 'We're here on business for a couple of days then we're going in a westerly direction.'

'I'd offer to buy you a drink but the bar's a challenge but you're welcome to one of mine,' James offered in a friendly fashion but he didn't' really want Basil hanging around. 'Got you two cocktails babe, cos I'm telling you it's a zoo in here, hopping place though.'

'Well you can choose your poison Basil, mine's a champagne cocktail and Dempsey's will be some kind of whisky, probably American,' she sipped her first drink, 'delicious thank you, James.'

'You're welcome, so Basil what brings you to these parts?' Dempsey was just making polite conversation, in truth he wanted Basil to go take a hike.

'Visiting the family estate and parental duties and all that, how's Freddie getting on Harry; I saw him at Henley the other week but only fleetingly.'

'Freddie's fine, and talking of parental duty I must visit I haven't been home for a while,' Harry chattered away and was somewhat surprised when Dempsey's arm ran around the back of her and pulled her closer to his body; she smiled and didn't move away.

Basil noted the proprietal move by the other male and supposed they were more than work colleagues. He chatted for another ten minutes and then took his leave to join another party.

'I'm not going to the bar again cos if I do we'll end up with another interruption,' Dempsey drawled, 'I want you all to myself,' his hand ran over the silk on her shoulder enjoying the sensuous feeling of the material over the warmth of Harry's body. 'I like the dress,' he growled his gaze taking in the slight hint of cleavage exposed, 'like to take it off you and taste every inch of you,' his mouth twitched as a blush of colour heated her skin.

'Well after two champagne cocktails I might just let you,' Harry recovered quickly as she placed a hand on his thigh dangerously near Dempsey's crown jewels. She could see that had got to him as a tiny pulse was beating near his jaw.

'That was good,' he acknowledged. 'What else you got? Her blue eyes met his and he could see their former argument was in front memory cos Makepeace didn't let things go that easily.

'I'm following your lead Dempsey as I'm the vessel and you're the guy,' she regarded him with an amused gleam in her alert gaze. 'I don't want to appear too forward and be accused of emasculation.'

Dempsey acknowledged the hit and thought about that. 'I don't really mind if you want to be assertive princess, I was just telling you the guy code; and the sighs you make turn me on, make me so hard. Just had three years to fantasise you and the real you is something else.'

Harry picked up her cocktail and took a sip and thought about her fantasy James and decided she'd got it pretty much spot on as he wasn't too different from her imagination, possibly more vocal about his desires than she'd bargained for but unfortunately that aspect really appealed to her wayward hormones. '_It's been pure torture do you know that angel, wanting to hold you; wanting to be inside you, lose myself in you…. _

James could see that Harry had been distracted by a thought and his hand caressed her jaw and raised her face up to his, 'what were you thinking just then your eyes did that thing, it screws with me every time you do it. It's like some kind of sex signal,' his mouth teased hers coaxing her into a kiss.

Harry warmly responded her fingers sinking into his dark hair as his tongue teased hers and his taste invaded her senses she wondered if she'd develop a taste for Jack Daniels, well Jack Daniels with a shot of Dempsey. His fingertips were trailing down her throat and tracing the opening of the shirt, styled dress, playing with the first fastened button. She caught his hand knowing he'd be quite happy to caress her in public and she wasn't allowing that.

'Spoilsport,' he growled against her ear. 'I want to go back to the room how about you?' He tipped up her chin and gazed into her eyes and groaned as he saw her drag her senses back into order.

'Actually I haven't eaten since lunch time and you're supposed to be taking me on a date,' she pushed him away and picked up her drink. 'I can imagine food takes a back seat with you and you'd just rather grab room service later but then we'd have to order separately because the team back at SI10 scrutinise our expenses when we're on an operation to see if we've shared.'

Dempsey laughed. 'Yeah I caught Fry and Morrison at that; didn't know you knew though, is that why you always insist on paying yours separately? I thought you were just trying to depress any pretensions I had at creating intimacy.'

'Being the sole woman in a unit tends to make you something of a target; I learnt that very early on so I kept everything strictly professional until I met you and then it became something of a challenge. You just barged into my life and turned it upside down…

'Yeah but only in a good way, you needed your wheels spinning,' he laughed at her indignant expression. 'Yeah you did, if I hadn't come along you'd be little Miss Prim and Proper following all the rules instead of my crime fighting princess.'

Harry had to admit there was some truth in that not that she'd admit it to James. 'I was already a crime fighting copper and a good one before you bounced over the Atlantic, thank you very much. And I'd never been suspended until I worked with you; I think there's a nice balance between being a crime fighting princess and an unemployed one.'

'Yeah well that didn't last long, still working sweetheart,' he kissed her nose in an aggravating fashion. 'C'mon then finish your drink and let's eat; you pick the place because if you don't you'll only criticise my choice and we don't want any friction to get in the way of the rest of the evening now do we.'

'And what part of the evening would that be,' Harry enquired in a cool fashion as she sipped the second champagne cocktail her blue eyes staring at him in mock innocent enquiry.

'Well that would be the part with the sky rockets and the marching band, 'he took her glass off her and downed it, 'don't pick sushi though cos I'm allergic.'

'Liar, you just don't like it because it isn't a burger or steak and fries,' Harry challenged back. 'It's far too healthy for your garbage disposal of a digestive system to negotiate.'

'Jeez we ain't married yet, you can start criticising my diet when you get the ring on your finger, you sure as hell ain't doing it during the dating phase.'

'Was that a disguised proposal,' Harry asked as her eyebrows rose in surprise. She hadn't got that far in her thinking and she was the girl last time she looked.

Dempsey looked self-conscious and played back the conversation, 'you ain't through the probationary, girlfriend stage yet how did you jump to marriage, women always do that.' He back tracked with speed. 'Serious about you though so you never know, why do you hate the idea?

'I hadn't given it much thought,' Harry responded honestly. 'I think we'll stick to the probationary stage for now,' she took a sip of his Jack Daniels in retaliation. 'It's far too early to discuss matrimony although definitely a church wedding in my village; and marquees on the lawn of Winfield Hall and a honeymoon in Bali.' She saw his incredulous expression and laughed out loud. 'Dempsey you should have seen your face your expression was absolutely priceless.'

'I thought we'd do it in New York with a NPD guard of honour and honeymoon in Martha's Vineyard,' he rallied quickly, 'but we can hash out the details; I'm easy.'

'Yes you are,' Harry agreed in a resigned tone. 'Let's go and find a restaurant before you decide on the number of children and the name of the dog, you old romantic,' she punched his arm in a mock joshing fashion and got up to leave and then stiffened when he pinched her bottom. 'What was that for?'

'Nothing, just always wanted to do it,' he grinned at her as they left the restaurant.

'Well don't do it again unless you want my knee saying hello to little James,' she smiled sweetly at him as he courteously opened the door for her as they left the bar and she wasn't at all surprised when he challenged her on her choice of adjective.


	8. Chapter 8

'Well that was a bust,' Dempsey concluded as they'd been painstakingly taken through the manufacturing process at Barkings the next port of call, Fellowes ain't been there in a while according to all the records they hold. Doesn't map with what Fellowes reported back to the ministry though so maybe he's using false records from Barkings to cover up Randall and Allicane.'

'It's a strong possibility,' Makepeace answered as they set off for North Wales. 'We're heading for Llandudno which is on the coast so you can map read this time and before you comment on it yes, the Welsh language makes use of all the letters you can't get rid of in Scrabble.'

'What they have a different language? I thought this was Great Britain or the United Kingdom, why'd they speak another language, the Queen's English ain't good enough for them? We got rid of all that in the U.S. except for the Spanish and that's only cos of a bunch of hippies in San Francisco.'

'Love and peace,' Harry responded dryly, 'or should I say 'cariad a heddwch,' she offered smugly.

'I like that word 'cariad, must appeal to the Celtic side of my nature,' he mused. 'So we got two manufacturers in North Wales seems a bit off the beaten track, Llandudno's kind of small.'

'Probably government grants to help employment in the region,' Makepeace conjectured as she put her foot on the accelerator. 'Last night was terrific by the way never let it be said that I'm not prepared to give praise where praise is due,' she played him like a fish on the line as he looked pleased with himself. 'The Chateau Briand was delicious, excellent menu choice, James.'

'You just can't do it can you? You have to mock what was a night of fantastic sex. Why do you do that cos for some reason you want to deflate my ego?' He scowled at her amusement. 'Three years with you Makepeace and my ego needed CPR; I should be in intensive care not a punch bag for vengeful womankind.'

'Sorry, I had no idea you were so sensitive,' Harry responded in a calm tone. 'I had a lovely time,' she admitted generously and flashed him a quick look, oh dear still looking irritable. 'You're the best,' she added hoping that would cheer things up.

'Shut up Makepeace you suck at the 'giving a guy his due stuff' and you're even worse when you try and put it right because that was just annoying.' She was such a wind up merchant and he wished he'd never given her the talk about guys and girls because since then she'd done everything she could to give him a hard time.

'I'll make it up to you later,' she promised rashly and saw his big smug smile. 'I'll choose the restaurant this time and you can try Welsh Cawl, lamb stew for the uninitiated or for American's who don't get out much.'

'Okay well I'll tell you what I think, I think you've just blown it, you look like a gift from the Gods but they should have given you a sweeter mouth and a way to charm a guy. You are just an irritating, know-it-all and you know what that's a total turn off.'

'I see,' Harry changed gears and then adjusted slightly in her seat and her split skirt revealed a generous amount of silk covered thigh. 'Well naturally I'm disappointed about that,' she bit on her top lip to stop the smile as she saw his eyes instantly move to her leg. She then casually undid her suit jacket and the material relaxed and showed off her tight tee shirt underneath, 'warm in here don't you think?'

'There's a service station coming up; pull over,' Dempsey demanded his jaw set in an uncompromising manner.

'We don't need petrol,' Makepeace responded knowing he wanted to yell at her or worse. She decided to pull over to get the row over with. I mean some people could give it but they certainly couldn't take it. The car came to a stop and she put on the hand brake and switched off the engine.

She turned to look at him with a patient expression on her face, 'did you want to get a coffee or something?'

'What I wanted was to get a break from you and your smart mouth,' he got out of the car and strode off to the coffee shop at the services.

'Oh dear,' Harry realised she'd made him really angry. If he was too annoyed to shout at her then he was really taking offence and that wasn't good because Dempsey could hold a grudge. She was sorry he was mad but his male chauvinism annoyed her. The blonde got out of the car and followed him into the motorway services. She spied him sat at a table reading a paper with a cup of coffee in his hand and some awful doughnut thing.

Harry asked for a pot of tea for one and sat opposite him. 'Sorry,' she offered apologetically raising the cup of tea to her mouth.

'I ain't discussing it,' he growled as he drank some of the coffee and made inroads on the doughnut. 'You just can't see anything from a guy's point of view; everything's a battle with you.'

'Excuse me, I see everything from a male point of view, I'm the only female officer in SI10,' she responded in an aggrieved tone. 'If I feel passionately about something it's assumed I'm menstruating and therefore emotionally unstable.'

'_Harry's a woman and they're emotional it's the way they're made_. 'Since this echoed his conversation with Chas he had to give her that one but he wasn't going down without a fight. 'You do have your moments when it's your time of the month; I can always tell because you get super snippy rather than just snippy.'

'Well if that were the case I'd assume you were permanently 'on the blob,' she used the common vernacular, 'because you're always sounding off about something or other. You're on a hair trigger; look at today storming off in an emotional strop.'

'I stormed off so I wouldn't paddle your ass,' he responded giving her an angry look. 'And since I wouldn't harm a hair on your pretty, little head I had to get out of the car.'

'I see, well I think you should probably take a course in anger management,' she responded sipping her tea aware that she wasn't really calming the situation down much but not being able to help herself.

Dempsey made an inarticulate sound of frustration that resembled, 'yeurgh,' and got up and moved off. Today was one of those days where harmony between partners looked unlikely. He crushed the cardboard cup and flung it in the receptacle provided and went to buy some cigars and left Tinkerbell to do one.

-oOo-

Harry unpacked her clothes for the next day and then sat on the bed and looked at the phone. Should she call him and arrange to meet up for the evening or should she assume that they would give each other space. The adjustment to their relationship was difficult as they were as different as chalk and cheese but somehow they'd managed to get along before. Maybe she was being a bit hard on his stupid male ego; he obviously wanted some kind of recognition from her that he was a love machine. He was pretty good actually, certainly the best lover she'd ever had because he actually cared that she was getting something out of it when they made love whereas that hadn't been her previous experience.

She decided to take a shower and change and then see if Dempsey called her. He didn't, she sat on the bed ready to go out with no-one to play with. Maybe he was down in the small hotel bar, she'd go down there and order a drink and see if he turned up or was there already.

One vodka and tonic later and no sign of James, for heaven's sake this was ridiculous she fumed. Even when they were just partners they always managed to put their disagreements behind them. She decided she'd go and knock on his door and find out if he was still in the hotel. Picking up her bag she walked out of the bar and then slapped straight into Dempsey coming the other way.

'Ouch,' Harry rubbed her forehead where it had banged against his jaw, 'why don't you look where you're going?' She was in pain so the conversation didn't start well.

'Are you all right,' Dempsey tipped up her jaw and regarded the red mark on her forehead, 'that's gonna bruise,' he went up to the bar and asked for some ice in a napkin. He brought it over to where she'd sat down and gave it to her.

'I was just on my way to find you,' she pressed the napkin filled with ice against her sore head. 'It seemed so silly to keep arguing.'

'Yeah, I thought that too,' he agreed and regarded her with more warmth than he'd shown for most of the day. 'Anyway you don't have to say anything, cos I know I'm good.'

'Yes you are,' Harry admitted wryly. 'I'm sorry I was so mean,' she looked apologetic. In the end it hadn't been that hard to say, he was a wonderful lover and she should have been more generous.

'Are you sure you're all right that must've been some knock on the head,' he grinned at her. 'How many fingers,' he held up three and she pushed his hand away.

'Idiot,' she remarked in an indulgent tone. 'What do you want to do this evening?' She asked leaving it to him to choose.

'I thought we could go down the sea front and get fish and chips but you look too smart for that,' he considered the pretty scarlet dress she was wearing. 'And the shoes ain't suitable; I'll ask the receptionist if there are any fancy restaurants?'

'Or I could change into my jeans?' She offered. 'I think it's a good idea, it won't take a minute….

'I'll come with you,' he offered with a smile lurking around his mouth.

'Then it could take hours,' she responded dryly. She knew Dempsey and taking her clothes off would mean he'd want to make love and then he'd want to make love again and she very weakly wouldn't be able to resist him. Especially when he used that special tone of voice he seemed to keep just for her; he could probably persuade her into pretty much anything he wanted.

'Hours, I ain't that good, no need to exaggerate sweetheart,' he followed her up the stairs with the swirling patterned carpet and practically tailgated her into the bedroom so she couldn't close the door on him.

'That was unnecessary,' she ran her arms around his neck and her blue eyes were dilated as she looked up at him.

'That's the look, it's weird you go slightly cross eyed or your eyes lose focus or something but it's a total turn on makes me so hard for you,' his mouth came down on hers and he dominated the kiss nicely and gave a groan of pleasure.

Harry decided to be a vessel for this round as she didn't want another fight and to be honest it was quite hot when James became all dominating and grrrr… She felt the zip on her dress release but she didn't really care about that as she wanted to be skin to skin as much as he did. The dress fell to her feet and his warm hands ran from her waist up over her rib cage and then cupped her breasts. 'Take it off,' she whispered against his lips.

James didn't need any further encouragement cos there wasn't a chance the bra was staying on, he undid the front loading clasp and his hands warmed her breasts the thumbs running over her erect nipples. 'You have beautiful breasts,' his voice was thick with need.

Harry shivered with excitement and sighed with relief as he dealt with her lacy string, 'touch me,' she bit his jaw wanting to taste him.

Dempsey knew exactly where she wanted to be touched and he slid his fingers between her warm thighs and gave a soft groan at they slid easily along her silky skin. 'You feel ready,' he growled biting her earlobe gently as he kept his touch on her until she cried out and her thighs clenched on his hand and she trembled with the force of her orgasm. 'Get on the bed,' he instructed her as he got rid of his clothes and joined her moving over her swiftly and sinking home. 'Can't get you out of my mind,' he growled. 'Even when you make me so mad I could tear my hair out I still want you.'

'Annoying isn't it,' she wrapped her legs around his back and bit her bottom lip as the excitement built for her again. 'So good,' she whispered. 'James!'

James was trying to keep it back because he wanted her to get there but it was a hard fought battle on her behalf he gave a groan of relief as she came and he could let go. 'Ha-rry,' he groaned as he totally lost control.

Harry smiled contentedly and stroked his hair as he shuddered on top of her, 'that was amazing,' she relaxed her legs and waiting for his breathing to calm as she ran her fingers down his back. 'I think making love can get better when you're more used to each other. Or maybe it's angry sex? I've never really had angry sex before, were you still mad at me?'

Dempsey was trying to get his brain back to the present as it had been fried with the hot sex, 'don't know, just went with it,' he said in a low tone. 'You can be very annoying so it's a possibility,' he gently removed himself and her breath hitched as she was super sensitive.

'It don't get any better than this, with you,' he looked down at her and caught a fleeting look of vulnerability. 'You just get to me y'know. I crave the scent of you I just want it filling my senses and that little act in the car…. Don't look so innocent you knew exactly what you were doing. I had to either knock you on your back and give you what for or get out of there and I chose the latter.'

'Well it was a public car park and I don't think Spikings would approve of our getting arrested in flagrante delicto it would be harder to turn a blind eye to than a speeding ticket.'

James snickered, 'yeah but more fun, you're annoying you know that. We've gotta work on your being less annoying,' he moved onto his back and smiled as she came up onto his chest. 'So,' he ran his finger around her chin and then her full, kiss bruised, mouth, 'are you up for fish and chips on the sea front or would you rather feast on me?'

'Is that a 'guy code' request,' her eyes mocked him. 'Come on Dempsey, let's get up because you'll be here later but the fish and chips won't.' She laughed when he landed her on her back, 'no-o,' she protested.

'Yeah,' he growled as his mouth came down on hers in a very persuasive move that she was too weak to resist much to her shame or maybe not.


	9. Chapter 9

Trevarron's was there next port of call and David Clancy was their contact, unlike Grant Randall the senior executive of Trevarron's clearly resented the police presence. 'The manufacture of military hardware is heavily regulated; we have enough red tape to go through without police interference. Just what exactly do you suspect we're doing?'

'Unauthorised shipment of arms from the UK has been identified,' Dempsey returned annoyed by Clancy's aggressive stance. 'Since there ain't that many manufacturers were paying a visit, SI10,' he showed his identity, 'Lieutenant Dempsey and Sergeant Makepeace,' he indicated Harry.

'How do you do,' Harry offered her hand politely and got a minimalistic handshake from the clearly resentful executive. 'If you could just run through the usual procedure on the shipment of arms that would be most helpful.'

Clancy ran through the same process that had been described by Randall and at Barkings but he didn't mention the 'Friday cars,' or the Government Inspector.

Dempsey's nose twitched and he could see Harry was aware of the omission but she didn't pick Clancy up on it so he followed her lead and just went through the motions of the interview. When they were delivered back to reception Dempsey pulled her to one side, 'flirt with the guy on the desk and I'll take a look at the visitors' book.' Makepeace nodded and asked for the directions to the next company they had to visit.

The portly gentleman on the desk was only too happy to help such a pretty young lady and he took her over to a map on the wall and showed her the route. Dempsey quickly identified that Fellowes was a regular visitor and looking at the regularity of the monthly visits; the Inspector was due either today or tomorrow. He re-joined Harry who was thanking Gregor for his help and dazzling the guy with her smile. Lucky guy, she had a beautiful smile, made Dempsey's world a better place anyway.

'Let's get something to eat; tell you what fish and chips, my treat,' he laughed as he caught her mocking gaze. 'Well last night we got kind of side tracked and I want to make it up to you.'

'I wouldn't think you would be hungry after the double helpings of everything at breakfast, in fact it was embarrassing as you were clearly indicating a need to replace your energy levels.' The waitress at breakfast definitely had a knowing look on her face and Harry had felt extremely awkward.

Dempsey grinned at her and then laughed. 'Well as you're the vessel you don't have to put in the work so you can sit there with your little bowl of muesli and yoghurt but being the guy I need to seriously refuel. Anyway, let's go down the sea front, it's a nice day and we can eat outside. We're gonna stay here and stake out Trevarron's as it looks like Fellowes will be here either today or tomorrow, visitors book showed monthly visits usually first Tuesday of the month so I'm guessing tomorrow.'

'So, our Government Inspector is definitely up to something with Randall and Allicane and Trevarron's, we need to get onto Spikings and find out what's happened with the shipment of arms from Randall and Allicane.'

'Yeah well, we can do that after lunch,' Dempsey responded as calling into the boss was usually the last thing on his list. Harry wouldn't let it go though so she got onto the RT and called Spikings.

'Sergeant Makepeace how nice to hear from you,' Spikings was at his sarcastic best. 'I hope you're going to tell me that the Lone Ranger has desisted from shooting up my country of origin and that you've made some actual progress.'

Dempsey gave a grimace of a smile, 'no bodies in the trunk so far boss,' he responded sarcastically his head close to hers as he spoke into the transmitter. 'Fellowes is a regular visitor though so it looks like Trevannon's may be running the same gig as R&A.'

Harry pouted as she'd been going to give that information. 'Can you tell us what happened with the shipment from Randall and Allicane sir?' As usual she was polite and used the correct way to address the Chief Superintendent.

'The shipment went to the docks and was transported to a rather volatile African state and to the Army of Liberation which is most definitely against the government's foreign policy, so egg on faces in high places if that becomes known. May even mean resignations being called for and upstairs are definitely twitchy so this case needs sensitive handling and that means low profile, Dempsey.'

'I got that,' Dempsey responded in an annoyed tone at Spikings innate suggestion that the Yank would screw things up.

Harry raised her eyebrows mocking her partner because Dempsey could cause mayhem when he was minded. 'I'll keep the leash on Dempsey sir, but we may need additional man power to follow the shipment.' Spikings acknowledged her request and the conversation finished.

'You're such a suck up, I'll keep the leash on Dempsey sir,' he mimicked her precise way of speaking to Spikings, 'come on let's get lunch, you can polish your halo later.'

Harry drove them down to the sea front and they found an attractive café with tables outside and smart gingham tablecloths and put in their order.

'I'm always your sidekick,' Makepeace said thoughtfully and then frowned, 'I'm Tonto or Olive, I think my highest status has been Bonnie of Bonnie and Clyde,' she picked up her tea and watched his stupid grin appear.

'That's cos the boss sees me as the number one pain in his ass. And he can't get rid of me because he knows I'm the best and that SI10 would be a distant memory if it wasn't for yours truly.'

'Actually, 'we' have the best record or have I just evaporated into thin air, the last time I looked we were partners and as a team we have a very impressive record.'

'Yeah but you're Olive,' he crunched on a sugar cube and regarded her with amusement. 'My sidekick, ouch what the hell….. He rubbed his leg.

'Sorry thought you said shin kick so I obliged,' Harry responded coolly and ignored his glower of annoyance. 'I'm an equal partner not your understudy and I absolutely refuse to answer to Batman and Robin.'

'Yeah, nasty outfit with the green panties,' he agreed trying to subdue a smile and he turned to thank the waitress as their fish and chips landed.

'I mean if it was Laurel and Hardy we know which one I'd be,' she was warming to her theme.

'Yeah the thin gormless one,' he agreed dryly. 'Most partnerships have a dominant character princess and that's me so you get to be the other one so when you think about it you get to be the sidekick cos I'm noisier, more aggressive and cos I'm the guy.'

'It's so nice that our conversations are circular in nature, who would have thought it would come back to your being the guy,' Makepeace mocked him. 'Spectacular bedroom performance by the way,' she added sarcastically. 'Rockets, a marching band and then more rockets and another marching band and seismic instability…..

'Yeah, yeah sarcasm taken as read although I got to say making love with you is something of an addiction; can't get enough, must've been some sort of dumb schmuck you married. The boss called me the Lone Ranger, take it up with him. I don't see why I should get my balls busted just cos of some stupid nickname.'

Harry looked very conscious and her colour fluctuated a little. 'It wasn't the same or I wasn't…. She made bread pills out of the slice of bread and butter she'd been given with the main meal.

'What wasn't?' He played the conversation back. 'Oh, you mean with your husband, what he didn't light your fire?' He saw her pained expression and took her hand and raised it to his mouth. I guess some people have chemistry and some don't and what we have is different.'

'Yes,' she agreed with an attempt at a smile, 'definitely different.' Her husband had ticked all the boxes, good looking, very charming, highly educated but they just didn't have that spark or if they did it didn't ignite into a flame. With Dempsey she was constantly fascinated by the little things he did, watching him shave did it for her; his driving; the way he patted on aftershave; drank beer; the macho bantering with the guys and smoking, somehow he made even that sexy.

'Eat,' he squeezed her hand after kissing it, 'I told you; you ain't eating enough and I aim to make sure you do,' he watched with some satisfaction as she cut into the battered cod. 'And anyway Spikings always says you're the brains of the outfit; he just gets carried away with the names; thinks it's funny.'

'The marriage breakdown wasn't all Robert's fault,' Harry conceded as she forked up some of the fish, 'I wouldn't have committed adultery though and definitely not with anyone's best friend.'

'Let me guess Robert's best friend was a chinless wonder with halitosis,' he grinned at her showing the childish gap in his teeth and lightening the atmosphere.

Harry could never resist his smile and she laughed, 'quite an accurate description actually. The thing I like about you Dempsey, is that even though you're the most annoying man on the planet, you always make me feel better about myself.'

'You should feel good about yourself, I'm quite a catch just ask the girls in the typing pool,' he laughed at her mocking expression. 'They think I'm charming and they love the accent, I heard Watson telling Chas. Fry's trying to go for some kind of transatlantic twang but it ain't really working for him.'

'Is that what that was; I thought he'd been to the dentist,' she began to laugh and immediately felt better, she was well aware that James was popular with the ladies in the clerical section and that many of her friends were attracted to him.

'Nah, he asked you to go for coffee and you were kind of like… 'what? I'm sorry I didn't get that,' the guys were cracking up even Spikings thought it was funny.'

'Oh dear,' she smiled. 'I'll pay more attention next time; I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings.'

'I'll hurt more than his feelings if he comes onto you,' Dempsey responded in his usual macho manner. 'You're all mine sweetheart,' he held her gaze his eyes warmed by the strong emotion he felt. 'You're something else Makepeace, did I ever tell you that.'

-oOo-

Clancy met Fellowes in a bar later than night and described the visit from the two detectives, 'they looked at the visitors book so they were looking for something and I'm guessing it was about your visit. They're onto us; what are you going to do about them?'

Fellowes could see David Clancy was on the edge and it wouldn't take much to break him and that was very unfortunate; it had been a long and lucrative association and it was disappointing it had to end with unpleasantness.

Well, that was one thing on his agenda the other was the two police officers; the female officer was opportune if he could keep her hostage until he got out of the country all would be well. It shouldn't be too hard to find out what hotel they were in; it would probably be budget as they were public servants. He'd made a lot of money and had an already established escape route if things got too hot to handle. A little boat moored in Southampton would get him out of the country and he could take the beautiful blonde along for the ride. Yes, he'd enjoy that.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry walked up to her hotel room after agreeing to meet Dempsey for dinner after she'd had a bath and changed, her partner had gone to reconnoitre Trevarron's and to monitor where they would be likely to move the shipment from so that they could get the license plate of the vehicle and radio it in. He had a camera with him to take photographs as evidence just in case anything was happening today which they both doubted. She'd offered to go with him but he said he could do it on his own and since the idea of a long soak was very appealing she'd agreed.

When she got to her room the phone was ringing and it was Spikings informing her that they'd found the body of David Clancy; his neck had been broken and he'd been thrown off a cliff to make it look like an accident. Forensics didn't think he'd died from the fall and that his death had happened earlier. 'It's a murder enquiry now Harry, so watch your step.'

Harry wished she'd gone with Dempsey when she heard the news from the Chief Superintendent and she was contemplating calling a taxi to take her back to Trevarron's when she heard a noise behind her and a sharp pain resonated from the back of her skull and everything went black.

-oOo-

Dempsey reconnoitred the arms manufacturer's premises and picked the spot they would mount surveillance from tomorrow and then as the company had shut down for the night he decided to head back to the hotel, the thought of Harry waiting there for him made him feel warm inside. 'Got it bad, buddy,' he muttered under his breath. Returning to the hotel he got showered and changed and then knocked on her door and waited. Then he knocked again. No answer. Maybe she'd gone to the bar; he went downstairs and looked in there and then to reception. 'Have you seen Harriet Makepeace, the blonde who's usually with me?'

The receptionist answered in the negative and Dempsey demanded the room key and got out his badge to prove who he was and the Manager handed it over. He opened the door and found no sign of Harry, her bag was there with her keys and money there was no sign she'd changed out of the clothes she was last wearing. Maybe she'd just gone out for a breath of fresh air and the receptionist hadn't seen her. Makepeace wouldn't go far without her bag and she was supposed to be meeting him here. If she'd gone out she'd be back within half an hour he was sure of that. Thirty minutes passed and he was getting anxious, this wasn't like Harry. He went into the bathroom, the bath hadn't been used it was quite dry so what had she been doing for the last couple of hours?

Then he noticed a damp patch on the carpet, the carpet was a red mixture he hadn't immediately seen it, he touched it and a red stain appeared on his finger; tasted it, metallic taste, it was blood. Dempsey heart was thumping and he got onto SI10. 'Chas I need forensics down to the hotel room, Harry's missing and there's a bloodstain on the floor of her room.'

Chas informed him about the death of David Clancy and that the obvious suspect would be Fellowes as Forensics had determined the cause of death was not the fall from the cliff. 'Maybe he thought Clancy would squeal? We've got Randall and Allicane in protective custody and the directors of the other munitions factory are in safe houses. Spikings is starting the interrogations tomorrow. Guvnor reckons we've got enough evidence on Fellowes to prosecute; falsification of visit records and appearances at the factories, plus financial transactions into a Swiss bank account.'

Dempsey's mind was processing the information rapidly. 'Fellowes is on the run then and it sounds like he's taken Harry as a hostage, the guy's killed once so he's dangerous. Have you got anything else on him; how would he get out of the country, I mean he ain't gonna take Makepeace through passport control that's for sure.'

'Vehicle, plenty of people do the trafficking thing or a boat maybe,' Chas responded. 'I'll check on any connections with our ports, boat ownership the like and any vehicles registered in his name. We'll get her back Jim, don't worry.'

'She's my partner course I'm worried,' he growled down the phone. 'Always said this wasn't the right job for a girl, should've left her with the dinosaurs only danger there is if one of them fell on her.'

Dempsey paced the hotel room until forensic had done their work and confirmed the blood to be Harry's type and then Chas phoned to say Fellowes had regular use of a boat docked in Southampton, it wasn't registered to him but colleagues at work knew about it and the guvnor had leaned on them for information as well as his family and friends.

'Spikings is heading for Southampton and he's alerted the port authority, you're too far away Jim you're going to have to leave this one to us,' Chas was sorry for his friend because he had a good idea that Dempsey had deep feelings for Harry.

'It's four to five hours from here to Southampton and Makepeace and I split up at 2 p.m. so they would be nearly there by now depending on traffic,' Dempsey responded. 'The boss shouldn't be too far behind. 'I'm on my way.' He put down the phone and headed for the car. He told the hotel he'd settle up with them later and left his stuff there as he hadn't time to deal with it now. He broke all speed limits to get back out of the west and down to Southampton.

-oOo—

Harry woke up and her head hurt and she touched the back of her scalp, there was blood there, her hair was matted with it. She felt nauseous and then realised she was in some sort of cabin. It must be a boat, she must be on a boat and it was moving. She stood up, that didn't feel too good but she gradually regained her balance. The last thing she remembered was being in the hotel room and the call with Spikings, David Clancy was dead and Fellowes was the suspected murderer.

If Fellowes was handling the boat he was unlikely to come down here until they moored up; she looked outside it was dark, pitch black. It was not an easy task to cross water in the dark unless you were very proficient. She lay down on the bunk and thought about her options. Dempsey would alert SI10 that she was missing. Jumping off the boat into the pitch black, icy water wasn't an attractive option. She didn't have her gun with her as this hadn't been a murder case, Dempsey probably had his but he wasn't here with her as far as she knew.

Deciding to find out if they'd both been captured she tried her cabin door and crept out into the main living area on the boat, the door that led up to the deck was locked and there was no-one else here so she suspected Fellowes was above steering the boat and she was here. Why was she here, a hostage she supposed? If he was ruthless enough to kill David Clancy he was ruthless enough to take her prisoner as he'd be aware her superiors would have any information she'd been privy to.

Harry searched the kitchen area for anything she could use as a weapon but found all knives had been removed he'd probably guessed her first action would be to arm herself. She heard a splash and then a grating sound, dropping anchor by the sound of it. That was unlucky as that would mean he wasn't occupied with the boat.

Minutes later the key grated in the lock and Harry came face to face with Sebastian Fellowes. 'Why am I here?' She asked the question sharply. 'Why have you brought me here?'

He smiled his demeanour calm. 'You're my guest Harriet, and we're going on a little trip but nothing for you to worry about. Would you like something to eat or drink I've travelled far enough tonight I'd like to relax.'

'You've abducted a police officer that's a serious crime,' Harry informed him icily. 'If you take me back they will be more lenient with you.'

'Abducting a police officer is the least of my worries; you're looking at a man with nothing to lose Harriet and as you know such a man is dangerous. I have everything to gain by your being my guest; pleasant company, a diversion if you like. When you're no longer of any use to me I'll decide what to do with you.'

'I won't provide you with any kind of company,' she said though gritted teeth as she didn't like the way he was looking at her, his eyes were crawling over her breasts and her rear.

'Do you know how liberating it is to throw off the shackles of polite behaviour and just do as you please? It's exhilarating. I want you and I have you alone here, you're weaker than me, I can take what I want; do what I like with you.' He laughed as Harry's body tensed. 'You can try and fight me if you like but it might be easier to just lie back and think of England.'

-oOo-

Spikings was on board the Customs and Excise patrol vessel Avocet and they could see the boat Fellowes had taken, 'Spindledrift,' was moored and they were getting ready to board her, the smaller boat was rocking and the Chief Superintendent was concerned for his Sergeant's safety. 'Fellowes must be in there with Sergeant Makepeace. The boat's moving which suggests some sort of disturbance. Bring you boat alongside Commander, we're boarding. Do it as quietly as possible.'

Harry was in a life and death battle in the main cabin of the boat and she was scratching, biting, hitting out anything to keep this monster off her. She felt a blow to her head he'd hit her with his fist. She jabbed him with her elbow into his stomach and he reeled back winded. He regained his breath and then launched himself at her taking her down to the floor, crushed by his larger body. Her skirt ripped as he tried to pull it up and she got her hand free and thumped him in the groin. 'Get off me you bastard!'

Harry struggled to get him off her and get from under his body; she could feel his hands bruising her thighs trying to prize them apart, his nails tearing at her skin. She fought hard to lock her legs together and felt him rip at her blouse, she couldn't hold out for much longer and then she felt something bump their boat.

Suddenly he was off her and looking out the window to peer into the darkness, the next thing she knew there was an explosive noise at the door and it burst off his hinges and Spikings was there with a gun. 'Sebastian Fellowes, I arrest you for the murder of David Clancy, the abduction and grievous bodily harm to a police officer and for the illegal export of munitions to enemies of this country. You are not leaving Her Majesty's hospitality, old son,' he gave the gun to Chas and slapped the bracelets on Fellowes and then took off his coat and wrapped it round his female officer as her clothes were torn and she was badly bruised and scratched. 'You'll be all right, girl. We've got you now, you'll be all right.'

-oOo-

Dempsey gunned it down to Southampton Docks in just under four hours using the police car beacon to get him priority on the motorway and was there to see the Avocet come into the dock, Watson and Fry were on the dockside.

Watson rapidly brought his fellow officer up to date. 'Spikings has Fellowes in custody, they've got Makepeace with them but she's in a bad way, Fellowes attacked her, we've got an ambulance waiting just in case.'

Dempsey's expression reflected the fury he felt at anyone hurting Harry and he was ready to tear the dock apart to find his partner; he was pacing up and down like a caged lion as the boat moored, as soon as it did he was up the gangplank like a rat out of a trap.

'Give them a few minutes,' Spikings ordered as he didn't want any emotional exchange between the two to have witnesses. He left Harry in the cabin with Dempsey as he got Fellowes off the boat as quickly as possible because he knew Dempsey would be likely to beat the suspect into a pulp when he saw the state of Harry and he had some sympathy with the Lieutenant on that front.

Harry was in shock and her gaze was focussed internally so she was staring straight ahead of her practically blind to Dempsey being there. His arms went round her and he rocked her gently. 'Come back to me Harry, c'mon Harry you're okay now, I got you, I got you princess,' he repeated the phrases until her body lost some of its rigidity. He felt her shudder, a great body heaving kind of shudder, one after the other, she didn't cry or nothing though. She was tough Makepeace; you had to give her that.

The blonde officer was determined not to break down; the fact that Dempsey was there had slowly seeped through and gave her strength; she was in pain and hurt just about everywhere but she didn't want her partner to over react. Even in distress she wanted to protect James from himself. 'They'll need to photograph my injuries,' she said in a quiet voice. 'I'd appreciate it if you'd stay with me,' she wanted to make sure Dempsey didn't get arrested for beating up Fellowes. She could feel the anger inside him he was shaking with it.

Dempsey was trying to keep a lid on it for Harry's sake cos he knew she was desperate to keep it together. 'Let me see the damage Sergeant,' he pushed aside the coat and his breath caught in his throat; her throat had long scratches; vivid wheals, her thighs revealed by the torn skirt were already black with bruising and had deep scratches and fingernail indentations. He took in the damage to her jaw which was turning purple and he ground his teeth together to hold back his reaction.

'He was trying to…. Makepeace stopped feeling too upset to trust her voice; she could see Dempsey feared that Fellowes had succeeded. She wanted to tell him that she hadn't been raped but she couldn't get the words out.

Her partner could see she was struggling and he tried to help. 'Looks like you put up a hell of a fight sweetheart,' James traced his lips over the bruise on her jaw. 'I'm proud of you,' he whispered in her ear. 'C'mon got to get you into the ambulance, can you walk; do you want me to carry you?'

'I can walk,' she said in clipped tones trying to stop her voice shaking. Dempsey guided her into the ambulance his glance running over to where Fellowes was being administered. The American was pleased to see Hargreaves there; she'd obviously been called in as she knew Makepeace well, she got in the ambulance with Harry.

Harry had seen James monitoring Fellowes and she knew when he handed her over to Joyce what was going to happen and she was terrified. 'Dempsey,' Harry called out urgently, 'don't!'

'One minute sweetheart,' he threw over his shoulder as he launched himself at Sebastian Fellowes. Since the officers from SI10 thought the scum thoroughly deserved the beating from the Yank, they were a little slower than they should have been to drag him off. When they did manage to restrain Dempsey on Spikings instruction, the American looked at the Government Inspector with pure fury glittering in his eyes. 'There ain't nowhere you'll be safe from me, Fellowes. You got that? It's just a matter of time!'

Spikings got Fellowes into a police car with Watson and Fry and then came over to Dempsey and tried to take the temperature down. 'Look after the girl she deserves your attention, Her Majesty's courts will deal with Fellowes if someone from MI6 doesn't get him first. Don't risk what you have for that filth, Lieutenant. We'll put the prisoners bruising down to his altercation with Sergeant Makepeace, who seems to have landed a good number of blows on her own behalf.'

Dempsey nodded and made an attempt to get his anger under control and then walked over to the ambulance and got in, exchanging a glance with Hargreaves. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and kept it brotherly in front of the other officer; his partner he noticed was rigidly maintaining her dignity. 'Only me and Joyce here now princess, you don't have to be brave for us.' He stroked the hair away from her face

'You don't have to fight my battles for me Dempsey, I'm quite good at fighting my own,' she looked at her bruised hands, they were a mess. In truth she realised she'd been lucky to survive and only SI10's quick response had saved her and that meant her partner had rapidly analysed the situation and got her the help she needed. She thanked God for the day she'd been partnered with James.

'You're gonna need a manicure,' he tried to keep his voice even so as not to upset her as she was obviously trying to keep up appearances.

'Yes,' she agreed with a shrug and then winced with the discomfort. 'Sorry to get you up Joyce, I know you've been working nights on the Morecambe case.' She'd recently had lunch with Hargreaves so she was up to date with her colleague's activities.

Joyce had been monitoring the two of them and had to admit they were good; just the right amount of concern and display from the Lieutenant and the responding 'I can fight my own battles,' from Makepeace. 'All in a day's work Sergeant; I couldn't leave you exposed to Dempsey's bedside manner as it isn't a positive experience, more instructive than sympathetic. In fact more like getting a good telling off which to be honest I probably deserved.'

'Yeah you did, you're lucky to be alive,' he kept to the usual banter and could feel Harry's body relaxing a little. 'You volunteered for field work again then Hargreaves, you got some moxie I'll say that for you.'

'Why thank you Dempsey I'll take that as a compliment,' Joyce snarked back.

'No compliment intended,' James drawled looking down at Harry's bruised face and internally wincing, had she been raped the question was tormenting him, had Fellowes forced himself on her? The guy was dead if he'd done that.

'No takey backsies,' Hargreaves responded with arctic sarcasm. She could see the Lieutenant was struggling with something so she didn't keep the conversation going and calmly talked to Harry about everyday things in order to help her fellow officer distance the horror of the last couple of hours.


	11. Chapter 11

Watson stood by the coffee machine and chatted to Chas. 'See the Yank go for Fellowes; you're not telling me he'd do that for any one of us? Dempsey was ready to rip the bloke apart. I could see murder in his eyes, if Makepeace hasn't got a thing for him, he's certainly got it bad for her.'

'They're partners and she's a female I guess that's different,' Jarvis always kept the office gossip from boiling over which Spikings very much admired.

Fry walked up and looked concerned. 'Harry's still in hospital, I'm taking in some flowers does anyone want to chip in,' they all put their hands in their pockets and pulled out notes to give to the young officer.

'Better watch out Fry, Dempsey's a mean bastard, if he thinks you're moving in on his patch he'll give you the Fellowes makeover,' Watson loved stirring things up.

'I saw that,' Fry's eyes were as round as saucers, 'that was brutal, you don't think he fancies Harry, do you?' He looked from Chas to Watson trying to get the inside track; they were all wind-up merchants and he never knew when they were taking the piss.

'I think he probably has a big thing for her,' Watson grinned and started dry humping the filing cabinet much to Morrison and Fry's amusement.

'Watson, I assume that's some kind of tribal dance going back to your ethnic roots,' Spikings roared. 'Because I tell you what I won't have gentleman, I won't have any disrespect in this office towards any of our female colleagues if you get my drift. Now get on with your work.'

Chas entered the lion's den with a report Spikings wanted on Fellowes. 'What was all that about,' Spikings asked his main aide de camp as he took the document off the Sergeant.

'They were speculating on Dempsey thumping Fellowes,' Jarvis came clean. 'Seem to think it was over the top if Dempsey and Makepeace were just partners.'

'He's always been protective of the girl,' Spikings rubbed a hand over his bristly hair. 'Nothing new there and if I hadn't been convinced Dempsey would do the honours, I would have been tempted to have a go myself. Unfortunately, as a Chief Superintendent one is not supposed to dispense summary justice but by God, I felt like it. You should have seen her Chas,' he shook his head.

The hospital says Harry will be kept in for a while, they're worried about internal bleeding; she took a number of blows to the abdomen as well as the jaw and the blow on the head.'

'I'm glad the Lieutenant knocked that smirk off Sebastian Fellowes face, tell the men to write their reports and you might want to encourage them to say Fellowes resisted arrest as well as fighting with Sergeant Makepeace as the Yank made something of a mess of him.'

'Yes sir, the team have already concluded that was the case,' SI10 were rightly or wrongly protective of their own, and the Yank had become very much one of them.

'Good work; I'll be out this afternoon visiting the hospital. I've heard Lord Winfield is in town so I expect I may run into him; he always makes me feel guilty for giving Harry the job. She's a good copper; one of our best, we could do with more like her but on days like yesterday I'm inclined to agree with her father.'

-oOo-

'Shouldn't you be at work,' Harry eyed Dempsey with concern. 'I'm fine James, you don't have to mount guard over me,' she met his concerned gaze. 'Well all right, I'm not exactly fine but I will be. The team will think it's strange if you stay here with me.'

'Screw the team; you could've been killed and it's down to me cos I made you come back to SI10. Look Makepeace, you can leave if you want, in fact I want you to leave. You can be a normal girlfriend with a normal job. I've been through this a couple of times now and when you're in danger it drives me nuts. If the guys hadn't pulled me off I'd've killed that son of a bitch and you know it,' he got up and paced the room. 'I've been struggling to ask you something, and I don't know how to say it so I'm just gonna come out with it plain and simple. Did Fellowes rape you, Harry?'

Harry frowned at the question, 'I did wonder when you would get around to asking. Why did it take you so long? Would it change things between us?' The blonde officer looked at him searchingly; if she had been raped would he blame her for it in some way. 'I'm still the same person Dempsey whether he did or not.'

'Harry for once would you just answer the question without making it into a sex war thing? I know I ain't the most politically correct of guys but I want to know?' He wasn't sure how he'd deal with it if she had been raped, he blamed himself for sending her back to the hotel, one way or another he had to know.

The blonde sighed heavily. 'He tried to rape me; he didn't succeed because Spikings arrived as my strength was failing, so the answer is no. Do you think you failed me, James? I'm trying to understand.'

'Yeah, I think I failed you, I should never've left you on your own…. The American looked tortured by that and looked away out of the window with a bleak look on his face.

'We didn't' know Fellowes had murdered Clancy at that point, James. I mean if we had known we'd have stayed together and anyway I can't do my job if you're always baby-sitting me can I? Go to work Dempsey, Freddie and Spikings are coming in this afternoon, I'll be fine.'

'You're my girl Harry, I want to be here for you,' he sat down on the bed and gently took her hand in his. 'Got it bad baby, got to tell you that,' he stroked her injured fingers and looking away as he said what he said.

Harry's blue eyes melted as she saw his distress. 'I'll be okay, now go on,' she appreciated that in this kind of circumstance it could be difficult to keep up appearances but that was part of the deal with Spikings. She decided she'd have to say something to get him over it even though she felt bad for doing it. 'I don't want a wimp of a man fawning all over me thank you very much,' she saw the usual flash of annoyance in his eyes and smiled. 'That's better much more like you. Go to work and pontificate on why a woman shouldn't be in the force; much more your style.'

'Yeah, well I was probably right; should've stuck to my guns,' he growled as he got up. He came over and kissed her on the forehead; the bit that didn't have a bruise, he supposed she was right and he should get back to the office. 'Okay I'll go but we ain't finished with the conversation, don't do anything too energetic you need the rest.'

'I won't,' she pushed herself up into a sitting position just as Spikings came through the door. 'Hello sir,' she said pleasantly. 'Dempsey was just leaving,' she added pointedly.

'I was under the impression I had one officer down not two,' the Chief Superintendent used his usual tone. 'Go and get some work done Lieutenant, you have a report to write and the Bush brothers are back in town and I'd like you to persuade them to leave,' he took up the visitor's chair. 'Now Harry, what's the news on your situation?'

Dempsey shrugged and left her to it, she seemed in better shape than he was. He felt better knowing she hadn't been raped cos that would have killed him and it would have been a death sentence for Fellowes. Harry was his girl and he should protect her; it was simple in his book. He enjoyed working with Makepeace but now they'd got together he didn't want to lose her to a stray bullet or some desperate psycho like Fellowes. They'd have to thrash it out when she'd recovered.

-oOo-

Harry got out of hospital but she was still very sore and not up to much. She hated inactivity so she was bored and irritable. Dempsey came around every evening to cheer her up and usually stayed the night in her spare room as he was worried, he would roll on her or something. Harry would have preferred to cuddle up with him but he was being amazingly stubborn about supporting her recovery.

James really was quite a good cook, Harry decided as she tasted his lasagne, a lot of pasta though which wasn't good for her waistline. 'How was work? Are the Bush brothers leaving the city for sunny Spain?' He was looking very distracted and she wondered about that.

'Huh, oh yeah they're leaving; apparently they're being harassed even tried to put in a complaint.' Dempsey's mouth twitched with humour as she raised her eyebrows. 'Yeah, well there ain't no good cop, bad cop routine when they pair me with Watson. He fancies himself as the man, he's okay but he's not in my league.'

'The streets are safe,' Harry mocked him gently. 'The doctor says I can return in two weeks as long as I stick to desk work,' she saw that got his attention. 'And I'm going on a girls' night out tomorrow with Angela and Camilla as they say I've become very boring of late.'

I think it's too soon you're not ready for that.' Dempsey didn't like the idea of Harry partying as she was still recovering from her injuries. 'I'll pick you up,' he growled. 'Don't go drinking a lot; if you end up falling over your feet, you could damage something.'

'I'll be perfectly fine; I'm staying over so you don't need to pick me up; Angela is calling for me at 7 p.m. so you can go out with the boys; they must have wondered where you've disappeared too.'

'You're looking better,' he agreed as he forked up some of the meal. 'Legs ain't black with bruising anymore just purple and yellow so I guess that's progress. I know you need your space Harry, but I get this bad feeling if I haven't got you tucked under my wing, strange huh?'

'Yes very, and to be honest it's a bit claustrophobic having you clucking over me all the time,' she admitted wrinkling her nose appealingly at him. 'Where did, 'life is hard and then you die,' go?' She could see he didn't have an answer for that.

He looked over at her his gaze dark with feeling. ''I love you, Harry. Probably too soon to say that but I knew it when you disappeared from the hotel, probably knew it before then, way before. Just didn't admit it. It hit me hard when you got hurt, I should've protected you from that.'

'I love you too,' she responded softly and I have known for a while,' her blue eyes were emotional as she gazed at him. She got up and came and sat on his knee and was hugged very gently. 'You did protect me, you worked out what had happened to me very quickly and SI10 responded. You drove like a demon to be with me, and you were there to look after me while I recovered. And I would really like my lover back so if you could find him, I'd be very pleased.'

'You definitely ain't up to that,' he growled kissing her gently. His heart felt like it would explode at her response and he had to swallow hard to control his emotions. 'I'll sleep with you though you don't look as breakable as you did.' He was surprised when she kissed him with passionate intensity and he could feel his hormones all doing a happy dance and she could probably feel it too since she was on his lap. 'You shouldn't make those kinds of promises to a guy when you can't follow through,' he chided her whilst she was doing something wonderful to his neck.

'Well there are some things we could do,' she whispered in his ear and he gave a wide smile but didn't really think, well maybe…. 'You know I said you should let the guy take the lead,' he sounded amused.

'I remember those words of masculine wisdom,' Harry eyed him speculatively they'd just declared their love for each other and she needed the physical expression of their feelings. Dempsey had been very caring over the past few weeks but she longed for the passion they'd shared.

'Well maybe I'll let you take the lead just this once as a special treat,' he murmured as she nipped gently at his jaw with her teeth. 'Finish dinner first,' he instructed. 'You need the food to recover. Har-ry…. She was a very wilful and stubborn woman when she wanted to have her way.

So, they abandoned dinner and she had him howling like a wolf and then he treated her like the most treasured princess as he caressed every inch of her body with such tenderness that she sobbed in his arms afterwards it was so beautiful. 'Look at me I'm acting like an idiot,' she got a tissue and wiped away her tears.

'Sky rockets?' He asked with an indulgent smile as he kissed her damp eyelids.

Sky rockets; check,' she answered in a wobbly voice.

'Marching bands,' he asked tongue in cheek.

'More than one,' she agreed shakily as he kissed her wet cheeks.

'Earth move for you Sergeant,' he grinned as she raised herself up and looked at him.

'Dempsey you're a love machine there's no question about it,' and then she laughed at his smug smirk regaining some of her normal spirit. 'Well I had to say something after you said the 'l' word.'

'You can never just give it up, can you?' He responded in kind sounding more like his usual argumentative self.

'Well you wouldn't really want me to would you,' she gave him an exuberant kiss and then laughed as he gently rolled her onto her back and kissed her showing her that her lover was well and truly back.

The end.


End file.
